Mirror of Our Land
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: Noël and Anabel both found with no past memory. Only, Noël cannot speak, and they only time she's ever said a thing was to save Anabel from a rock. Noël also had a Cosmog in her bag. Unable to fine her place of origin, Noël joined the International Police. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror of** **our land. (moon Universe)**

 **Summary: Noël and Anabel both found with no past memory. Only, Noël cannot speak, and they only time she's ever said a thing was to save Anabel from a rock. Noël also had a Cosmog in her bag. Unable to fine her place of origin, Noël joined the International Police. Four years and five months later, a portal at the Altar of Moone with random people just appearing in random spots and people randomly disappearing. With everyone off trying to solve this mystery, Noël is left minding the base when a familiar, and distressed woman bursts in. Why is this woman distressed? Who is she? And can Noël help her and stop the coming doom?**

 **An idea I got playing Pokémon sun. Not even sure why.**

 **Note: the Pokémon world is split into two worlds. Most the people in one world don't exist in the other or are very different. In the moon Universe, the regions that exist are Alola, Unova, Hoenn and the Orange Islands. In the sun world: Alola, Kalos, Johto, Kanto and Sinnoh. Alola is the only region which is in both.**

 **Pairings: Not sure. At the moment I will say no major ones to be safe. If I include Ash, I would like to do a Ash X Lillie or a Ash X Dawn pairing.**

 **Another note: It is set after the events of Sun and Moon. All of that leading up to it will be much the same as the games.**

 **Note 3: The international Police don't really have their Pokémon out outside of doing missions and stuff. A few will every now and then, but, other than that, yeah.**

 **Questions are worth millions, just don't be rude!**

 **Chapter 1: the girl on the beach**

* * *

"It's a beautiful evening, isn't it, Looker?" Anabel asked her work partner, as he and Anabel watched another Alolan sunset in Heahea City. Nothing like watching a sunset after a long hard day!

"Yes, it is. I feel a little uneasy about it, though," said Looker, who was looking a little uneasy.

Anabel and Looker were high ranked officers who worked for the International Police force. The main difference between the International Police Force and normal Police forces, was the fact that any of the officers in the International Police for could get moved at any point during their work time and were only asked out for extreme cases. The ones who worked in Alola had mostly been moved there nearly five years ago.

It was a bit of a mystery where Anabel came from: she had been found by a dead International Police officer's wife, who had brought her in. They did everything in their power to try and find where she was from: posters, emails, random phone calls. Even the bases in other regions helped out! No one had any luck, though. They had done a lot of work: everyone was tired by the time they went home, and quite a few times they fell asleep before they could go home.

When they had been working for over two months, they decided they had done everything they could: there was no way by now they could have done all this and not had even someone ring up and ask about her, everyone decided that the best thing would be to stop the investigation. There was nothing more they could do!

Over that period, Anabel knew she really liked the International Police force and everyone in it, so she decided to work for them. Not a soul who worked there wasn't happy about this. While they were investigating Anabel's case, Anabel had spent a lot of time with Looker. Getting on very well, and Anabel being very sensible, Anabel became Looker's work partner. Looker was not very good at being sensible. However, that work partnership won't last for much longer, as Anabel was getting good at the job very quickly, which meant she would get an upgrade very soon.

"I'm sure it's nothing: but how about we check the beach, just to make sure?" Anabel suggested. She thought that maybe Looker was feeling that way because they had been solving ghost mysteries at their nearby trainer's school for the last couple of days, and he was still on edge from that; Anabel knew she was. To put Looker's mind at ease, she had suggested they give the beach a quick check.

"I think that is a good idea," Looker agreed, feeling better they were going to have a look around.

As they walked down the steps to the beach, the receptionist for the International police; Epona, came by and asked, "You two coming for pizzas?"  
"Yep! Won't be too long; just checking the beach," Anabel said. She loved pizza! They only got to have it once a week, which made it even more special when they did have it.

"Okay. They will arrive in half an hour; or so I was told. After all, last week they told us that and they arrived two hours later," Epona said rolling her eyes.

Epona was quite a young Pokémon trainer with honey blonde hair. She was normally seen dressed in orange, and she wore contacts that made her eyes light, misty blue. No one was sure what her real eye colour was. Epona had been sourced for the receptionist job by Anabel, after the last one had walked out on the job. Epona had just completed her Island challenge back then, and she wasn't really sure what she wanted to do: so, she decided to give it a shot. Epona had been very nervous when she first started: first job and it was for the International Police for no less. But five weeks down the track and she was part of the family, so to speak.

"Ha, and if we came late they would be on time. It was very annoying that happening last week, especially when Orlanda had to rush off," Anabel said knowing how these things worked. It had been very annoying; everyone had been very angry it happened, and they even told the pizza people so.

"That does seem to be how these things work," Looker agreed.

"Yes, probably. Anyway, see you two soon," Epona said, then she walked on.

"Nice girl, Epona; isn't she?" Looker said as they continued on.

"Yes. I'm so glad working for the international police worked out for her; after all the things she's been through. I always wondered if I was doing the right thing by asking her to join; but now, I believe it was," Anabel said. Anabel had grown to see Epona has her little sister.

"Yes. Her mother and father had a rather nasty break up, didn't they?" Looker asked, thinking back.

"Yes, they did. It wasn't too bad for Epona from what I can gather; because she didn't really like her father. I think the only reason it was a problem for her, was because of how upset her mum got," Anabel said, not really knowing any of it for sure.

"Hey, what's that white thing lying just over there?" Looker asked suddenly, pointing at a white mass not that far away.

After staring for a minute, Anabel shock her head and said, worrying, "I think it's a person! Let's go and look!"  
They nervously ran closer. As they drew closer, they both saw that it was indeed a person. When they were close, they both saw it was an around nine-year-old child (girl). She was dressed in a white knee length dress with white flowers on it, and she wore a huge, white, floppy hat. She had white knee length boots, too. She was partly lying on a white and pink travelling bag. There was something wriggling inside the bag.

"What's she doing here?" Looker asked finding the whole situation odd and concerning. He hoped it wasn't child abuse or a child being dumped after a kidnapping, or something.

"It seems odd and I'm concerned. I hope she's all right, though! I'll check to see if she's breathing," Anabel said going historical. She bent down and checked the girl's pulse. "She still is! Thank the lord for that!"  
"Try shaking her to see if she wakes up?" Looker suggested. He was worried: it was very odd that someone had passed out on the beach. They could just hope she woke up when Anabel jiggled her; as that would show nothing too bad was wrong. From what he could see she looked fine, but that was not a teller, especially with internal problems.

"Good idea," Anabel nodded, and she jiggled the young girl gently.

That seemed to work because the young girl started to wake up. She bolted up right, and she looked panicked and got a fright when she saw Looker and Anabel. The poor thing was getting so worked up, and Looker and Anabel were worried she was going to have a panic attack! They were starting to stress about calming her before she did.

"Hey, there! Don't panic, Looker and I won't hurt you. I'm Anabel; who are you?" Anabel said gently.

She stared blankly at Anabel. Looker wondered aloud, never seeing anything like that happen before, "Maybe she doesn't understand English?"  
The girl waved at them shyly, but she didn't say a thing.  
"What do we do? We can't help her unless we know what she's saying," Anabel said, feeling bad they couldn't help the young girl.

"For now, let's take her back to base. That's all we can do: we need help from the others," Looker said, hoping someone else would have ideas on how to help.

"Okay. Let me help you up," Anabel said to the girl, grabbing both her hands and pulling her up. Anabel knew that if you hadn't moved for a while, getting up could be hard because you were often quite stiff. She was always reminded of that fact when you had to hide in a cupboard for an extended period.

The child had been shocked about how quickly it had all happened. When she recovered, she nodded at Anabel, and from her expression, Anabel thought she was saying thank you. Then Anabel noticed the girl's bag move, again. "Is there something in your bag?" Anabel asked. What could be in there?

She gave a look as if to say, 'huh?' and then she looked to see her bag move. She opened it, and a dark blue and purple Pokémon sprang out and land on the ground in front of her. The Pokémon seemed happy to see the girl, but she was very confused, and couldn't for the life of her work out why this Pokémon was happy to see her when she hadn't seen it before.

"Don't worry: we will sort it all out. How about you but this Pokémon in the bag, and we go to our base; where we can get all our friends to help you?" Anabel asked the girl gently. Anabel knew neither she or Looker knew the stress this girl had been through, and she didn't want to seem too aggressive or frightening to the girl. Though, she was suspecting she was taking it to an extreme.

The child nodded, and grabbed the Pokémon; (after a couple of tries,) after quite a bit of a struggle, she got it into the bag. The girl looked at Anabel and Looker and nodded; then with Looker leading, they returned to the International Police Station.

When they were nearly there, Anabel asked the girl while doing a writing action, "Can you write?"  
The child glared at Anabel (probably because she felt like she was being treated like a two-year-old) and then nodded quite frantically. Anabel said, "Good: that will make things easier. We will need to ask you questions, and if you can write your answer down; it will make life much easier."

Anabel knew if there was no way for her to communicate with them, they would have had to use Pokémon such as her espeon and alakazam to peer into her mind.

The girl nodded, again. Looker said approvingly to Anabel, "Good idea, Anabel."  
"Well, I had to think of something," Anabel said, not wanting this to get into a big drama.

Their base was located between the Outa Space Lab and the Pokémon Centre, and right next to an Over the Blue outlet. Considering there were not a lot of streets, it wouldn't have mattered where it was, but everyone who worked for the International Police liked to think they had prime location. Anabel, Looker and the girl just reached the Station/base.

As they entered the building, Looker said to the girl, "Now, despite some of their demeanours, everyone here is lovely and are trying to help; so, don't worry."  
she nodded to give her message of understanding.

The interior of their base was pretty none descript: it could have anything in it! But, that was the way the liked it. The colouring was pretty dull and boring too, but everyone liked that, too. The only person who ever had a problem with it was the Island Kahuna, Jamie, and if she had been in charge of decorating, the whole building would have been done in pink and white checks or something. Which would have looked fine, but not everyone liked pink.

Looker called out to the empty building, "Hello?"  
"In the computer room!" The chief of the Alolan branch of the International Police Force, Saniel, called.

"Right: to the computer room," Looker said nodding; and they started up the stairs.

When they reached the computer room, (on the second floor,) all the members of the International Police for Alola wherein there. The computer room was what its name suggested, and was filled with computers. A whole lot had been put on one table so they could have somewhere to put the pizzas. On the floor next to the pizzas were a whole heap of bowls full of Pokémon Food.

Anabel after everyone had seen them, said, "Hi, everyone. When we were walking on the beach, we found this girl, here. She seems to know nothing about who she is or where she's from: she doesn't even know her own name or how a pokémon got into her bag!"  
The girl/child looked down in shame. Anabel said, quickly realising she had put her foot in it, "I didn't mean it like that! Sorry! But, it's okay!"

There was a low mutter and whisper through everyone. They all jumped to the first conclusion that sprang to mind, and that was a kidnapping.

"Right: can we eat pizzas first? She can join us, of course. We will sort everything out after dinner," Saniel said. Saniel was a burly looking police officer with brown hair and light grey eyes. He had a bottomless pit for a stomach; which surprised everyone that met him.

"Yeah, sure!" Anabel said, trying not to laugh, along with everyone else.

"Alright, let's eat," Looker said. Everyone set their Pokémon free, then they all made their way over to the pizzas.

As everyone else dug in, the child just stared at the food. "Help yourself!" Epona said to her, and she nodded in a way to try and say thank you. When she had gotten her share, she and Epona moved over to some chairs and sat down. The strange Pokémon sprang out of the bag and went to sleep on a nearby chair.

As they ate, Saniel groaned to Looker, "I get a feeling it's going to be a long night, with all the stuff we need to do."  
"I'll say. But that's part of the job contract," Looker said. He didn't like the late nights, but a job was a job.

"Your fond of that line; aren't you, Looker?" said Saniel rolling his eyes.

"Well; it is true," Looker simply stated.

"You're a pretty thing, aren't you?" Epona said to the girl, with slight awe. Because they were sitting together and Epona was having trouble thinking up things to say, and she would feel a bit bad if she didn't say anything.

The girl smiled and bowed her head to Epona. Assuming that meant thank you, Epona said smiling, "No problem."

Then a big dog-like Pokémon came over and demanded a pat from Epona. "This is my Arcanine, Theo. Would you like to pat it?" Epona asked the girl, who nodded, and slowly came over to pat Theo.

When she was close, she gave it a rub on the head. "That's his favourite spot," Epona supplied. Then she asked, "Do you like pokémon?"  
The girl nodded, with a big smile. "Let me call another one. Ursula!" Epona cried.

A big bear Pokémon came over. "This is my Ursaring, Ursula. Would you like to pat it?"  
Epona asked, and the girl nodded. "Okay, Ursula; this girl would like to pat you."  
"Urs," Ursula said, lowing her head so the girl could pat it, and she did. Theo saw this though and pushed Ursula out of the way so he could be patted.

(Overside of the room)

"So, Anabel: what's with the girl?" asked Muller. He and Anabel were standing nearby the pizzas, and Anabel was slowly eating through a Meat Lovers Special which was right next to her. She had eaten three pieces so far.  
"We found her on the beach. She can't remember anything! Not even how a Pokémon got into her bag!" Anabel said, still disbelieving of the whole thing.

"Odd. Is Saniel going to write up some missing/found person posters?" Muller guessed. That was always what Saniel did in cases like this.

"That's what I'd assume," Anabel said, finishing a fourth piece of pizza.

"Great. Well, I know what my next job is," said Muller. He normally got the job of sticking posters up, and he hated it.

"Don't be so selfish, Muller; it's better you do that, then she goes to an orphan or something," Anabel said starting to get angry.

"True, but she wouldn't be there for long," Muller argued, also starting to sound mad.

"I wouldn't be so sure; looks can be deceptive," Anabel said; flinging her hair around, grabbing another piece of pizza and walking off and joining said girl and Epona, before she yelled at Muller and made a scene.

"Have you been upsetting Muller again?" Epona asked amused. She had been worried about the two of them standing together, as they quite often got arguing when they were talking.

"No, just been talking," Anabel said. And it was true; she had left before they started arguing.

"Oh, that's all," Epona said disbelieving.

The girl gave a confused smile. Epona quickly explained realising what the child meant, "Anabel has a reputation of upsetting Muller."  
She nodded, then Epona and Anabel started exchanging days. A few of Anabel's Pokémon came over, but not many, her Alakazam and Espeon came over, and Espeon let the girl stroke it, but other than that, Epona and Anabel chatted and ate, while the girl ate and patted Theo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When the pizzas had been eaten, they finally stopped talking and the girl finally got the strange Pokémon into her bag; Saniel, Looker, Anabel and the girl all went to Saniel's office. Everyone sat down except for Saniel, and he brought a paper pad and pen over to his desk and then sat down.

"Right: miss, tell us what you know about yourself and what you remember," Saniel said, guessing she had some sort of amnesia and not knowing the extent.

The girl wrote quite a bit down. When she had finished, Saniel picked it up, and spent five minutes working out what it said. Her writing wasn't too bad for an eight/nine-year-old, but it was hard for him to read because he was used to nice, neat writing.

When he had worked it out, he read aloud, "I don't know: I can't remember. All I can remember is someone screaming something like, 'Noel!' and then feeling like I'm falling. I screamed then, too. Other than that, and remembering how to write and what words mean, I can't remember, anything."  
"Weird, what could have happened?" Looker said pondering. In his 30 something years with the intentional Police, he had not heard of, or seen anything like it. It seemed the girl except for one longish memory, couldn't remember anything.

"I'm so sorry. Noel: that must be some variation of your name," Anabel guessed. It made sense; why else would someone call it out? And it couldn't be her actual name, because Noel was a boy's name; unless of course, her name was Noël, and the person who shouted said it wrong, or the girl spelt it wrong. After all, the girl might not know French, or even if she didn't, she might not remember what she did learn.

The girl shrugged, then wrote down, " _Who knows? I can't remember."  
_ "How about we call you Noël; since it is similar to what you remember someone calling out to you?" Anabel suggested. She at least, thought there was a very good chance her name was actually Noël.

The girl nodded excitedly. "Well it's settled: Noël you shall be," said Saniel, typing it into his computer. He was glad they had a name to call her now!

They sat in silence for a while, with the only sound being the sound of tapping fingers. Then the strange Pokémon hopped out of Noël's bag. Saniel said glancing over, "I'll have to ask Acerola, but that might be the Pokémon, Cos… ugh; I can't remember. All I can remember is it might be some rare Pokémon," Then he smiled embarrassedly.  
"Co?" the strange Pokémon said, looking at him curiously.

"Well, maybe: Acerola is the person to ask, considering her background," Looker said, still thinking.

"Alright, how does this sound," started Saniel. "Found: nine-year-old girl with long, light blonde hair, and light green eyes. Around five feet and a very pale complexion. Has a white travel bag, wearing long white boots, a knee length white dress with flowers and a big white hat. Please call the International Police on 34444232221 or 2222, if you have any ideas of origin, know something or are family."  
Noël quickly wrote something down. Anabel picked it up and read aloud, "I'm eight, not nine."  
"Oh, thanks," Saniel said, replacing what he had written.

"Other than that, it sounds good," Looker nodded. It did sound really good!  
"Okay," Saniel said standing up and picking up a camera. "Noël, could you please sit on that stool in front of that white background?"  
Noël nodded, and sat on the stool. Saniel stood in front of her and said, "On the count of three smile. One, two, three!"  
Then the photo was taken. Saniel said showing her, "Pretty good, eh?"  
Noël nodded. Looker and Anabel came over to look, too. "Very nice," Anabel praised.

"Yes," Looker nodded, which annoyed Saniel: couldn't he say something more than yes?!

Saniel sat down, took the memory card out of the camera, and plugged it into his computer. Seven minutes later, the printer went off. Saniel took what was printed and showed everyone. It was the poster.

"That would be fine," Looker said. It was the best that could be done; and hopefully it would help them find Noël's home.

Noël nodded and wrote, " _I like it."_

 _"_ That is nice, hopefully it will do the job. Can I take Noël to a room for her to sleep in?" Anabel asked glancing at Noël, who was looking tired and trying very hard to stay awake.

"Sure. I'll print of a few thousand of these, and get them ready for posting tomorrow," Saniel said. He was not looking forward to putting them up; but was anyone?

"Alright. Night' you two," Anabel said.

"Night' Anabel, night' Noël," Saniel nodded.

"Good night," Looker said.

Noël wrote down, " _Good night."_

Anabel lead Noël upstairs, after Noël 'stole' the paper pad and pen and put the strange Pokémon in her bag. Noël thought she had stolen the paper and pen, but Saniel had seen and he just let her take it. Anabel led her to a room on one of the upstairs floors.

"These are for people who have someone who wants to kill them after them: but there's no reason why you couldn't use them too!" Anabel said leading Noël into one. Really, it was better if someone stayed in the rooms, because they stayed nice and clean then, because someone had to clean them.

The room was pretty simple; red walls, green roof, and orange bed sheets. It didn't go all that well, but Noël didn't really care. Anabel said, "Well, good night. see yo—"  
But Noël started writing something down, so Anabel stopped. Anabel read it, and asked, "You want me to stay?"

Noël nodded. Noël opened up her bag and emptied it out. What came out was: what looked like a music box, a pair of light blue Mary Janes, A dark blue and white High Waist outfit, a dark blue hair ribbon, a light blue bag pack and a pair of knee high, white (long) socks. There was also a book on herbs and a small pouch. Inside the pouch was a bit of money.

"Wow. It's kind of like you were planning a run away or something," Anabel said, and Noël nodded. Anabel wasn't sure if that was the case; but this did seem like an odd collection of stuff to be carrying around in a bag. Then Anabel supposed Noël could have been going on a school trip to a town. But why the music box if that were the case? Something seemed really odd about it, sinister almost. This really did make Anabel wonder if kidnapping was involved.

Then Noël wrote something down. " _I need a name for the Pokémon until we find out what it is."  
"_Neddy?" Anabel randomly suggested. Noël shook her head hurriedly. "Nabby?" (another head shake) "Rosa?"  
" _Yes!"_ Noël wrote, looking happy.

"Rosa it is then. Can I go now?" Anabel asked, knowing she would be wanted downstairs for something. Fortunately, Noël nodded.

"Alright, good night," Anabel said waving.

" _Good night,"_ Noël wrote, with a nod.

Then, Anabel remembered something! "Wait here! I'll be back!"  
Then she ran off. Anabel wasn't gone long. When she came back, she was carrying some black clothes.

"Here are some Pyjamas. Now, night," Anabel said, then she went off.

Noël put the pyjamas on. They were a little big, but she didn't mind too much.

After crawling into bed, Noël opened the music box. The tune was very pretty, soft and light; it sounded like a lullaby of some sort. Noël had a feeling she had heard it a lot before: listening to it now made her smile fondly, and she had no idea why.

"Cos!" Rosa said tiredly.

Noël nodded, then she got up again and put the stuff back in her bag. Then she went to sleep, with Rosa joining her by snuggling up to Noël's chest.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

After closing the door to the room that Noël was sleeping in, Anabel started down the stairs to the computer room. It was four floors Anabel had to go down, and she couldn't help but feel glad that she wouldn't have to go up another set of stairs for the rest of the day.

When Anabel arrived to the computer room, Saniel had just finished bringing posters down from his office, which was the next floor up. "Ah, just in time, Anabel," he said.

"For what?" Anabel asked, confused.

"Just wait and hear," Epona said, even though she had no idea of what was happening, either.

"Right: so, with Noël turning up, we need to do our best to find where she's from. So, for the next week, one will be staying with her, while everyone else sticks the posters around the region." He held on of the posters up. "Actually, whoever stays can go about their life with Noël tagging along; there is no reason to sit around getting chubby. We must be vigilant though; and have someone contactable and ready to help anyone who needs it. In two weeks, I vote we put more posters up, then again two weeks after. I have just sent these posters to our bases in other regions so they can be put up there. If four weeks go by and we don't hear anything, let's do it one more time and then, just assume she is from a faraway place, or her family has just disappeared off the face of the earth. Any questions?" Saniel asked sounding official.

"Who's staying first?" asked Orlanda. Orlanda was the trainer of new recruits.

"Looker can stay first: he's going to be more use if he stays as he has no Pokémon," Saniel responded without a second of hesitation. Looker glared at Saniel, but he couldn't really deny it wasn't true.

With no one asking anything or saying anything, Saniel nodded and said, "Right, off to bed everyone; big, busy day tomorrow."

"Good night!" they all called, then they went to bed.

* * *

 **Okay, here is the first chapter. What do yous think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; First day with the International Police**

 **Words: 2856**

 **Here is the second chapter! Sorry for the delay! So, in this chapter, we will have some of the mysteries uncovered and theories formed. Who do you think Noël's parents and/or family is? Go on! Have a guess! If you guess right I'll PM you!**

 **So, there will be two more chapters after this then a chapter which will be covering the time skip and I will have a hint about Noël's family in that chapter, too! Then the plot will start to make its move.**

* * *

Noël was awakened the next morning by Rosa screeching in her ear! Noël quickly covered her ears and glared at Rosa. Rosa just smiled gayly back; like it always did. After five minutes of glaring with no result, Noël just gave up and sighed: Rosa was such a carefree Pokémon! However, as it showed with waking Noël up, it could be very bossy when it wanted something.

Noël then quickly got up and changed into her spare change of clothes which were in her bag, before Rosa complained more about her not being up. Then, Noël placed all her stuff into the spare backpack or her new backpack; depending on how you saw it. This room didn't feel very friendly to Noël, so she didn't want to leave her stuff in it. She hoped that after spending some time here it would because taking her stuff everywhere would be a drag.

Noël glanced over at the mirror and saw her hair was a mess. Fortunately, there was a brush just lying near the mirror. After brushing it, Noël brought two locks of hair to the front over her shoulders; then at the very end of the rest of her hair, she put a hair tie. Then, when the ribbon went in at the top: she looked in the mirror and thought her hair had turned out rather well. Noël didn't know much about hairdressing, but she was pretty sure her hair was pretty well done; for an eight-year-old, anyway.

After wrestling Rosa into her backpack, (it didn't like the bag and that was understandable,) Noël went downstairs to find someone: anyone would do. Noël did get a bit lost, as she didn't know where they would all be and a lot of the rooms looked the same to her little brain. Eventually, Noël walked into the kitchen. For some reason, the girl named Epona was in here. It seemed like an odd place for her to be, but then Noël wondered if Epona was there to get breakfast straight away, or for something else to do with breakfast.  
"Hi, Noël! Wow, you look smart in that!" Epona said, after turning around and spotting Noël.

Noël quickly wrote a hello and thank you down on some paper and showed it to Epona. "Your welcome," Epona said smiling broadly. Then she asked, "Are you going to go to the meal's room? Or do you need me to take you?"  
" _Can you please take me?"_ Noël wrote down.

"Sure, I should go anyway; John is getting cranky with me. This way," Epona said leading Noël out of the Kitchen.

Epona led Noël out and down a few corridors before they finally entered a room full of tables. Noël wasn't sure if she would ever get used to this place. She thought as they entered the room full of tables, that all the rooms and corridors looked the same. Everyone else was in this room full of tables; so, Noël thought it must be the meal's room.

Apart from the overpopulation of tables, there were plenty of chairs as well as plates, cutlery and a huge food warmer with food in it. This room back onto the kitchen; and there were four huge windows which made it very light, and Noël liked it: the rest of the base was a bit dark and dusty! There were a few people getting food out of the food warmer.

"Just choose what you want from the warmer and then sit down and eat it. Don't forget about a knife and fork though: Muller quite often tells people off for not at least having them, at least nearby," Epona said, thinking how much of a spoilsport Muller was.

Noël nodded and wrote a thank you for Epona. Then Epona went straight over to get something to eat. Noël did too, after waiting a few moments for Epona to get her meal. When Noël had a plate full of breakfast, some Spearmint tea and something for Rosa, she made her way over to an empty table. Noël didn't know much about what Pokémon ate, but it said it was Pokémon food, and Rosa tried and liked some; so, Noël thought it was a pretty safe bet.

On the way to an empty table, Anabel called to her, "Hey, Noël; come join us!"  
Noël looked around and saw Looker and Anabel sitting at a table, and Anabel was gently waving at her. Noël slowly went over after thinking about it for a few seconds. After sitting down, Noël wrote a note saying thank you for Anabel and Looker. Then, Noël got Rosa out of her bag and gave it the food she had gotten for it.

"No problem at all, Noël; There is such a small number of us here we can all share a table with someone," Anabel said smiling.

"Yes; defiantly," Looker agreed.

"Now, we are going to be going out to try and get you back to your home. However, Looker will stay here with you and go about his daily life," Anabel said, explaining what would be happening that day.

"Isn't Saniel going to tell her that after breakfast?" Looker asked getting confused.

"No: he asked me to tell her myself," Anabel said. Then she asked, "Do you know what you're doing today, Looker?"

"Manning the building, have Doctor Stat see Noël and maybe visiting Elderberry. Depends on what time Saniel gets back," Looker said, sipping some coffee.

"Pretty boring then," Anabel nodded.

"Yes; but a pretty typical day for here," Looker said. Alola was such a peaceful place that there wasn't a lot for them to do because no one was causing a lot of trouble. There were still the street thugs that stole from the Sunday market, but they were nothing the ordinary police couldn't handle.

"I almost wish I was staying: posting posters in the worst job ever!" Anabel complained.

"And yet, you're always at odds with Muller; when he complains about having to put posters up, too. You two are really very similar. Is there some kind of conspiracy going on?" Looker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Even though we do have similar views, we don't see eye to eye. And anyway, Muller really annoys me," Anabel said quickly.

Noël just listened and ate her breakfast. When Rosa was finished, it smiled at Noël. Noël suspected Rosa wanted something or was plotting something, but Noël just smiled back: she was probably just being paranoid!

"Someone should take you to see the Ruins here. Maybe whoever is staying tomorrow can; I will tell Saniel next time I get the chance to talk to him," Anabel said, deciding.

"Sounds like a grand idea, Anabel," Looker said, nodding. Noël nodded excitedly to show she thought it sounded good, too.

When they finished eating, Looker and Noël went downstairs to the front desk. This was to meet anyone that came in and to make sure no thieves came in and stole something. While they went downstairs, everyone else went off to get a huge stack of posters, each. Noël was impressed they could carry them all. Though, as they walked passed Noël and Looker, she couldn't help but notice they were looking a little awkward.

Five minutes after everyone left, Looker said leaning back in his chair, "Well, Noël, prepare to be bored. We have a long day ahead."  
Noël nodded, and let Rosa hop out of her bag. "I should see if we can get you a Poké Ball for… Rosa, wasn't it? it would be safer," Looker said; thinking about how easy it would be for Rosa to just slip out  
" _Probably,"_ Noël wrote, on the piece of paper she had been using for all her short messages that day. It already had quite a lot on it, so she had to circle what she had just written for Looker to see it.

Two hours later, Noël was understanding what exactly Looker meant by being bored, and it being a long day: this was ridiculous! They were only two hours into the waiting, and they were both bored out of their brains. Noël was starting to feel sympathetic to anyone who had to go through this, at all; for a day or forever.

About then, Looker decided to see if any reports needed doing. Much to his dismay, there weren't any. "Epona's too good! She hasn't left any work that needs to be fixed up or done! Maybe we need to fire her?" Looker groaned. He was joking about the last part, and Noël could hear that.

Noël smiled sympathetically: she understood how bored Looker must be feeling! She hoped for her own sanity that someone came to get her pretty quick. At times like this, Noël really wished she could remember something that gave more of a hint of her past. Like a name: that would be useful. But sadly, all Noël could just remember someone screaming her own name, or a nickname: but that was all she could remember that might remotely be useful. But really; someone crying 'Noel' and feeling like she was falling and screaming, was not very useful. Especially when she could not remember what the place actually looked like.

Then Noël had an idea! She wrote, " _Looker, are there any old books here?"_ Then Noël tapped Looker on the shoulder to get him to look up and take her note.

"Yes, there are," Looker said after reading the note. "Wait here, and I'll go and get them. Umm, where's Rosa? I haven't seen it for a little while."  
Noël quickly looked around. After a minute of not spotting Rosa, she started getting stressed! Noël jumped up and in a panicked way, she started to look around frantically. Then there was a small cry from one of the boxes. Noël went over and gave a sigh of relief! Rosa was in there!  
"Rosa's in there?" Looker asked, and Noël nodded and gave him a thumb up as she got Rosa out.

"I really need to ask Saniel about getting a ball for that Pokémon. It seems to be rare and we don't want it running off if that's the case; do we?" Looker said, and Noël nodded to agree.

"I believe there isn't a rule about what age you can have a Pokémon, but there is an age in which you can start travelling. If I recall right, we should be fine with getting you a Poké Ball so Rosa can't run off," Looker said, looking like he was thinking.

Noël nodded, then Looker left to presumably, get those old books. Noël started trying to remember again while she waited. After thinking hard for about two minutes, she sighed frustrated, (well it was silent, but she still did) and Rosa asked, "Cos?"  
Noël did the laughing action at Rosa's cuteness; it was such a great creature to have around! Looker who had come back, but was watching from the doorway found Noël not making a sound when laughing odd: normally mute people do make some sounds, were as Noël hadn't made one! Well, one he could recall anyway. He shook his head and then he walked in.

"Here are the books; it was good thinking to get some books. Why did you want some old books though?" Looker asked as he placed them on the desk.

" _I had a thought and I would think it would be more likely in older books,"_ Noël wrote.

"Oh, alright," Looker nodded, seeing she wasn't going to tell him any more than that.

As Noël picked up one of the books she was trying to work out exactly what she was after: she knew she was after some sort of warping thing, but what could that be called? Noël didn't have to worry about it too much though because the first book didn't have anything remotely like it. Noël hadn't read it all, but she had skimmed through the book just to make sure: and there was a summary of what the book covered at the front of it, which was what she was going off mostly.

A couple of pages through the next book, Noël noticed Looker had started reading the books she had already read. Right then, Noël noticed a part of the book sounded close to what she wanted:

 _"'A great hole opened up in the sky: people of Alola and the world cowered and shrieked as strange Alien creatures came out. The deities of Alola fought against these creatures, but their efforts were in vain. The Beast that devours the sun then the Beast that devours the moon, came. They fought back the alien creatures and split the world in two: now resides the world of the Sunne and the world of the Moone'. The only crossway is through 'Ultra Worm Holes' which are very rare. Some special Pokémon can create them; otherwise, you'd be very lucky to have one appear. They cause a flush and suck up two items/people/Pokémon before closing again. Unless you jump in yourself then or at a later date; there is no recovering what went in. travelling through Ultra Worm Holes usually brings the person to no harm. However, if the person gets into the 'Ultra Space' (see page 40) and is there for an extended amount of time; that can lead to memory loss, and change in personality such becoming scared and nervous. Scientists believe that there are some UB (Alien creatures/ Ultra Beasts. Page 47) which can cause: mood swings, rapid change in personality, memory loss and loss of word self-control. When the world was split, several other regions were left in the world of Sunne and Moone; but not all of them; such as it was believed there was once a region called Kanto, and none of the existing regions are called that."_

"Lunch; I think, Noël. Doctor Stats will be here in an hour and a half," Looker said just after Noël had finished reading that passage. Noël quickly glanced back at her book to see this half-page was in the chapter called 'Sun and Moon.'

Noël nodded, then she quickly wrote something down, and showed it to Looker, _"This part of this book; it mentions Ultra Worm Holes."  
"_Do you think that is possibly how you got here?" Looker asked and Noël nodded. "Well, it might depend on what Doctor Stats says about you: because she is looking you over, and she will be able to confirm or prove wrong your theory. But, can I read it?"  
Noël nodded, then she wrote, " _Sure. Where are we eating lunch?"  
_ "I'll lock the front door and turn the doorbell on. That way, we can get some lunch and eat it upstairs and if someone comes and it's urgent, they can ring the doorbell," Looker said. It was a good idea of Saniel's to install the doorbell! But, because Saniel didn't really trust it, he still insisted whoever stayed was near the door and there was nothing interesting near the door like an archive room. If there was, it would mean staying was a much more interesting task.

Noël nodded and marked the page as Looker left. Then, she put Rosa in her bag and then followed the same path Looker had used to get out. When Noël entered the hall just outside the room she and Looker had been sitting in, she heard a click and she looked towards the door to so Looker locking the door and turned the alarm on: or at least, that was what she thought he'd be doing. When they were both ready, they went upstairs. Noël thought yet again that with the International Police Station being so huge, she'd never learn her way around.

When they arrived in the Kitchen, Looker said, "I hope you don't mind lettuce and egg sandwiches for lunch, that is the best of my cooking abilities: and I have to cook since the Cooks needed to go, too. Quite often they do go, but one nearly always stays."  
" _That's okay. Lettuce is healthy and it's probably all I could make,"_ Noël wrote.

"Maybe, then again: maybe not," Looker said, not really saying either way.

A little later, he was finished! And Looker was glad: he hated handling eggs, as they felt awful and looked it. At least when they were in the sandwich they didn't look so bad. Looker had made quite a big tower of sandwiches, and Noël as impressed they were staying up. Looker said, satisfied, "We're finished. Come on, Noël; let's eat!"

They walked to the meal's room which wasn't far away, as there was a door in-between the two rooms. Noël wondered why Epona didn't bring take her through that way at breakfast? She must have forgotten about it, Noël eventually decided.

When they sat down and had been eating for a while; Looker asked, "Can I have a look at that passage you found?"  
Noël nodded and handed Looker the book with the page marked, and Looker read it while they ate. As they finished eating, Looker put the book down and said, "Well, it is certainly interesting."  
" _Even if it's nothing, I think it's interesting, too,"_ Noël wrote.

"Yes," Looker agreed. Then he looked at his watch. "Do you want to read more? We still have half an hour."  
Noël nodded as she picked the book up.

"Why don't you let Rosa out, then? You'll have to have it in your bag while Doctor Stats is here: just because Rosa is rare, and even though I trust Doctor Stats; we need to keep it hidden until we know what it is," Looker said. He did trust the doctor, but since they didn't know what Rosa was, he wanted to play it very safe.  
" _Fair enough,"_ Noël wrote, then she unzipped her bag to let Rosa out: who jumped straight out.

Then Noël asked at it had just dawned on her, " _I heard someone mention 'the normal police' at breakfast; what are they? And what's the difference to you guys?"_

 _"_ Well, the normal police are the people who handle bread being stolen and stuff; and anyone can join and they get trained as time goes on. Whereas the International Police are highly trained: when someone joins depending on the age, will have to go through several years of training. And they unusually get left at the base to man it, as they are not as well trained so it's safer for them. They are called 'Trainees.' When they complete their training, they become 'Officers.' And the reason for all the training, Noël: is because we handle special cases, like you and your story," Looker explained. There were a few more details he didn't mention, but Noël was only eight and she didn't need to know everything.

" _Thanks,"_ Noël wrote gratefully.

Half an hour later, Noël had just reached the chapter called 'Ultra Space' when a clock chime rang through the building. "Ah, that will be doctor Stats. I'll go and let her in; you better find Rosa. Maybe leave your bag in here until Doctor Stats goes; it would be safer. We will be on the ground floor, in a room near the door," Looker suggested, then he left to go meet the doctor.

Thinking it was a good idea, Noël decided to do what Looker suggested when she found Rosa; but she had to find it, first. Rosa was not hard to find: all it was doing was staring out one of the windows, watching some bird Pokémon flying about. Noël realised that Rosa probably wanted to be free and be able to play with other Pokémon. So, she decided she would ask Looker about it when the doctor left.

Catching Rosa was fine: however, getting it into Noël's bag was another issue. She eventually managed though, and Noël silently told Rosa she'd be back shortly before she headed downstairs.

Noël got a bit lost trying to find where Looker and the doctor were, but she managed it after ten minutes of walking around the ground floor. Doctor Stats was a blonde-haired lady dressed in Yellow. She had dark eyes and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Here she is. Doctor, this is Noël. Noël, this is Doctor Yellow Stats," Looker said, doing the introductions as soon as he saw Noël.

"Looker! How many times do I have to tell you?! Call me Yellow!" Doctor Stats said to Looker irritably. Then she turned to Noël and kindly said, "Nice to meet you, Noël. Looker tells me you can't speak: is that true?"  
Noël nodded, then she quickly wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to Doctor Stats. It said, " _Nice to meet you, Doctor. And yes, that is this truth."  
"_Right; but please, Yellow," Doctor Stats/Yellow said. Then she said pulling out a device that Noël had seen people like Anabel and Epona had. She believed it was called a Poké Ball.

Doctor Stats/Yellow threw the Poké Ball, and a tall white and green Pokémon that looked like it was wearing a dress came out. "Gardevoir!" the Pokémon cried.

"Now, Noël, this here is my partner, Gardevoir: she'll be helping me give you a look over. Now, it is pretty simple for you; the hardest part is what I do. To start with, Noël; all I want you to do is sit on this chair and concentrate on just Gardevoir. When I say, though," Doctor Stats/Yellow said, as she started to get a device that looked like a computer with lots of antennas on the top. Doctor Stats/Yellow said as she got it ready, "This is for me to record and see everything about you, Noël; such as your teeth are and if your leg is broken. These antennas catch rays, Psychic and visions from Gardevoir; which they are played on my computer."

Noël nodded, then she went and sat on the chair while the doctor talked. When Doctor Stats/Yellow had finished with the computer, she said, "Now, Noël! Gardevoir, you know what to do!"

"Gar!" Gardevoir cried.

Noël tried very hard to concentrate on Gardevoir. It was very hard, and she hoped she was doing an okay job because Noël didn't know how she could improve: she believed she was trying her hardest.

Noël didn't know what Gardevoir was doing to her; but whatever it was, it felt like having someone look straight through her. It was very creepy, and Noël hoped it didn't go on for too long, or she would freak out and break her concentration.

After around five or seven minutes, Doctor Stats/Yellow said, "And, stop. Okay, what I just did there was a rough health check and mental examination. What we've found so far is she seems physically fine in health; in all ways. But when we get to mental health, it starts to get interesting. What Gardevoir's been able to find us, is: basically, no real memories in Noël's mind passed when you first met her; what is there is basically just little one second flashes which Noël doesn't even remember. The only thing she can remember is what she's already told you: the thing about falling feeling and hearing someone scream 'Noel.'"  
"What happened to the memories?" Looker asked, not understanding most of what Yellow had just said.

"I really don't know. Normally, when people of lost memories there is kind of a brick wall with the forgotten memories behind; and depending on what happened, a Pokémon like Gardevoir might be able to break the wall. But this is just like they have disappeared: it's eerie. However, it does remind me about a case a few years back when I was travelling and Team Rocket summoned Deoxys: any person who got hit by one of its tentacle-like arms would forget basically everything. It was horrible. One of my friends had that happen to her, and the only reason she remembered was that we all really loved her and we managed to recreate some moments in her life that she remembered; eventually, she remembered everything," Yellow (Doctor Stats) said sadly, looking down at her feet.

"Do you think this could be the same with Noël? Or at least, it was something similar?" Looker asked. He knew Pokémon other than Deoxys could cause memory loss.

"It's possible, especially if she got warped through an Ultra Worm Hole: because there are a lot of UBs, and The Over the Blue Foundation; which are the group who knows the most about the Ultra Space; don't even have a name for half of the UBS. That would also make sense from the fact Noël has gone through quite a long big scare fairly recently. Even if she can't remember it, the trauma is still in her brain," Yellow said looking thoughtful.

"What about her speech?" Looker asked, coming around to the final question he needed to ask.

"There is nothing preventing her from speaking. The reason she isn't is either due to stubbornness or the big scare. She will only start speaking again if she wants to, but even then, she might not continue to. I will do a few more health tests just to make sure, but she looks fine and as healthy as can be. When the time comes, I'm sure she will speak," Yellow said. She was founding the whole thing very weird.

"Right, thank you, Yellow," Looker said gratefully.

Yellow then went on to do some more tests. One she did was kind of like an X-ray, except it checked organs as well. Because she used Gardevoir for it they didn't need to worry about radiation, and it was possible to do everything she wanted. Most doctors didn't know the potential in Psychic Pokémon and what they could do to help the medical areas, but Yellow managed to, and she was slowly writing a book to share with the world.

The next thing Yellow did was take some blood samples, and then she examined Noël's eyes and teeth. She asked Gardevoir to help her do a scan thingy of Noël's eyes and teeth. When she was finished with that, she got Noël do to a few breathing exercises before she finally said, "Well, I'll get back to you in around a week with the results. Have a nice day."  
"You too, Yellow; and thank you," Looker nodded.

" _Thank you,"_ Noël wrote using the same piece of paper as from earlier. Yellow nodded and packed up and left with, "Goodbye!"

When she was sure Yellow was gone, Noël wrote to ask Looker, " _Is it possible at some point in the near future I could take Rosa outside?"_

"I think Epona or Anabel were going to be staying with you tomorrow: ask them. They have Pokémon, so if something happened or Rosa got attacked, they'd be more useful. Speaking of which, are you going to go and get Rosa now?" Looker asked, and Noël nodded.

Noël walked upstairs to go and get her bag and the book she was in the middle of reading, (she just remembered she left it up there) she had sort of remembered where it was, which made the trip up much quicker. The trip down wasn't so easy. When Noël got back to the area she and Looker had been in before lunch, (which took her ten minutes to find,) she saw Looker was already there, looking extremely bored already.

As Noël sat down and let Rosa out; Looker said, thinking about what Yellow had said, "Anyway, it's good to know your healthy."  
" _It is. And relieving, too,"_ Noël wrote.

"It also seems your idea of being dragged through an Ultra Worm Hole is correct, too. But, from what she was saying, it sounded like you spent a reasonable amount of time in the Ultra Space. Can you remember any of it?" Looker asked, hoping she might be able to remember those tiny fragments Yellow was talking about.

Noël thought for a moment, then she wrote, " _I don't know, let me think about it."_

"Okay, take your time," Looker nodded.

As Noël read the next chapter of the book, a particular part near the beginning caught her eye:

 _"Not much is known about the Ultra Space, or what it looks like. However, from the limited we do know, it highly resembles the underwater and bottom of our ocean. Other researchers believe that it looks like the inside of a motherboard or a beautiful tropical forest. The current, and the most likely theory at the moment; is that it is all one world with small Worm Holes connecting them. This makes researchers wonder what other areas are out there._

 _UB (Ultra Beasts) come in many different sizes and shapes. The one we know the most of is Nihilego, as not long ago one wondered into our world. This terrifying creature is Rock/Poison in type. Despite the fact it looks pretty harmless, this creature can cause damaging fear, as well as cause loss of self-control, increased anger, and can make any person go mad with one touch of their venom. This creature resembles a Jellyfish Pokémon, such as Tentacool. Some of its movements resemble a young girl, which is why people don't tend to run away from it: because it looks harmless."_

Noël looked down at an old photo just at the bottom of the page which had a white with a bit of blue jellyfish-like Pokémon gliding through an area which looked like what people imagined the undersea looks like. Underneath was a small note, " _This is a photo of a Nihilego in the Ultra Space. This is one of the only photos that has managed to be taken of the Ultra Space. Only four other images are known."_

Noël stared right into the picture. Then she remembered going to a strange place which looked like that. Then she remembered feeling scared behind measure! Noël jumped back in her chair causing it to hit the desk behind her and a book on top of the shelf on the desk to fall down.

"What's the matter?" Looker asked looking up.

Noël quickly wrote to Looker, " _This photo: I've been there. It was very scary."_

"So, you've remembered something. Thank you for sharing, Noël. Can I see?" Looker asked. Noël nodded and handed the book to him pointing at the picture.

"It's a strange place: but I wonder why it was scary? Hey, what's the time?" Looker asked as he handed back to Noël. Looker looked at his watch and saw in was half past four.  
"If no one comes in the next ten minutes, we will have to go and visit Elderberry," Looker said, hoping someone did. One thing he found more boring than manning the base all day was visiting Elderberry! Even Saniel, (her own son!) found visiting her quite a dull experience.

Five minutes later, Epona, Muller and Anabel walked through the door! "Your back," Looker said excitedly. Finally, some signs of the day ending!

"Yep. Saniel has gone to see Elderberry: he was with us until then, though," Epona said. She looked happy to be back; which made Looker wonder if Anabel and Muller were arguing.

"Okay, good; I don't have to go. How did it go?" Looker asked as he and Noël got up. Noël then went to go and grab Rosa.

"Good. What did Yellow say?" Anabel said.

"Saniel wants to hear at the meeting," Looker simply said.

"Course' he does," Muller said.

Then the cooks came back. "We'll go and start dinner: the rest are on their way back. Come up for some cheese and crackers, though. Got some lovely old cheese left; I recall quite a few of you like old cheese," the older female cook said. Sabrina, Looker thought she was called.

"I do!" Epona said confirming what Sabrina said. Everyone nodded, and they followed the cooks up, talking rather loudly.

 **(After dinner)**

After Looker had explained what Yellow had said earlier and Noël's theory; Saniel said, "Well, that changes things. We will still post the posters: but now, there is a chance she could be from the other world."  
"You mean the Sun part of our world? The part that Solgaleo watches over?" someone asked.

"Yes, that is what I mean," Saniel said nodding. No one had ever been there since the world was split, so Saniel wondered if the current generation there even knew of the Moone world.

"But if that is the case, she's stuck here," Anabel said, not knowing Saniel and Looker were both suspecting she and Noël had both come from the Sunne world.

"As far as we're aware. However, there are researchers studying that: so, I will send an email tonight asking if they can inform us about discoveries with crossing the gap between the two worlds. It is possible that the Ultra Space is all that is between us; and if we can work out how to enter it, we can get there," Saniel said being optimistic.

"Well, this is scary," Epona said; thinking about the fact Ultra Worm Hole could appear and just freely warp them to the other world and they'd never get back!

"Who's staying tomorrow?" Muller asked, changing the subject.

"Epona and John are staying. Though Epona is looking after Noël and John will be restocking the Kitchen," Saniel said; remembering why John wanted to stay.

"Is it possible we could get a Poké ball for Rosa? Noël won't be a trainer; of course, being too young and all. But, it is too risky just having Rosa in a bag; it is very easy for it to get lost. And Epona, she also wanted to take Rosa to the park, tomorrow," Looker said butting in as there seemed to be a natural break in the conversation.

"I will talk to the 'Over the Blue' Foundation," Saniel said, assuming Rosa is what Noël was calling the strange Pokémon.

"Sure, we can go to the park," Epona nodded. She didn't mind: she really liked the park! In fact, it was her favourite place to spend her days off.

"I call this meeting closed!" Saniel decided, banging a rubber mullet down.

"Thank you," everyone said. Then they mostly went to bed.

Upstairs, Noël had been reading the same book and just now she had finished it. It was a very interesting book, and she had learned a lot about the 'Sunne world,' UBs and the Ultra Space; but she hadn't found anything that might tell her what Rosa is. That didn't matter though: there were still other books and ways to find out.

Having finished reading and it being quite late, Noël decided to go to sleep. However, Rosa was snoring this night, and that was keeping Noël awake. Rosa wasn't very loud, but it's snores were high pitched which meant she couldn't fall asleep.

Eventually, Noël decided to open up the music box and listened to that. Listening to that for a while did get her to sleep, thankfully; or she would have to wake Rosa, which would not have ended well; especially when it would have awoken the whole building.

* * *

 **Two chapters up! Yay! We're getting there! The next chapter will be more interesting and have more travel happening in it. Before you ask, The Over the Blue Foundation is the Moone world version of the Aether Foundation. Next chapter will have the over the blue foundation's president in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Teleport Mayhem**

 **Me thank all reviewers who have given advice. I tried to follow it as best as I could. Warning: Long chapter! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

After breakfast Saniel pulled Epona and Noël aside and said, "Okay, Noël: Epona is going to be looking after you today. Epona, Rosalina from the Over the Blue foundation will be arriving at eleven."  
"What is she bringing this time?" Epona asked raising an eyebrow. Rosalina usually came for a reason: to gift them with something, usually.

"Beast Balls. Rosalina suspects that there are some Ultra Beasts on the loose; but she won't know until tomorrow. BUT, she wants us to be prepared. She also said even if there aren't any at the moment, it won't be long before some do get loose, because the researchers researching the barrier between us and the Ultra Space, and the Worm Holes say the barrier is getting very thin. When that happens, Worm Holes open all over the place. You might want to ask Rosalina about Rosa, too: they have done a lot of research onto rare Pokémon and Ultra Beasts, so they might have done some research on what Rosa is," Saniel said.

"Okay, we will. And that is very scary: if the barrier goes, the worlds will recombine. But also, Ultra Beasts will be every which will not be good," Epona nodded.

" _Thank you, Saniel,"_ Noël wrote.

"No problem: and good luck," Saniel said.

"You too," Epona said. Then they went down to sit in the area by the door.

Everyone hanged around the base for a little while longer, gathering up items for the day. Then they left; saying good bye to Epona and Noël as they went.

"Two hours until Rosalina is due to arrive. But, better add an extra half hour into that; because she's always late," Epona said.

 _"Aren't some people just like that?"_ Noël asked.

"I guess. I wish we knew what Rosa was: because for all we know, the only thing it can get caught in could be Beast Balls!" Epona said. She knew that because no one had ever visited the Ultra Space, there were plenty they didn't know about it, and the creatures that lived there.

One aim Epona had was to visit the Ultra Space. That as a reason why she worked there; it was the best chance of getting that aim done. There were other reasons, but that one was more obvious.

Noël just nodded. As they waited around in good view of the door; Epona asked, "So, during the waiting hours yesterday; what did you and Looker do?"

 _"Looker got some old books, and we read those. Then it was lunch time, and then the doctor came. That was about it,"_ Noël wrote with a neutral expression.

"That sounds really boring. You know, we're lucky paper is so cheap, or we'd be spending thousands of dollars on paper for you to use!" Epona said, joking.

Noël was not sure how she was or should take it, so she just gave a little silent laugh. Epona said, seeing Noël's internal confusion, "It was only supposed to be a joke."  
Noël nodded and allowed herself to laugh a little louder. This time, there was actually some sound! "That's great, Noël!" Epona said, clapping excitedly.

Noël nodded back excitedly. It was exciting! She laughed, and you could actually hear something! Maybe this meant she was on the road to recovery? Noël didn't know, but she could hope that that was the case.

"Another problem with this job; this room is not very interesting," Epona said, yawning.

" _Yes, and very dull colouring,"_ Noël wrote, agreeing.

"How about we read a bit then, since that's what you did last time? You can tell me which one I should read," Epona said, gesturing to the tower of books nearby.

Noël nodded, and gave Epona the one she had just finished reading. Noël then went to make sure she knew where Rosa was. Surprisingly, Rosa was still in Noël's bag.

Noël let Rosa out; well, in the end she had to throw Rosa out, because it didn't want to leave, unusually. Strange creature.

Noël picked up a new book: this one was much older looking and more beaten up then the rest. Upon opening in, Noël realised it was a diary. She opened it up.

"That a diary there?" Epona asked, and Noël nodded. Then Epona said, "It looks very old; I bet it has a lot of information on the ancient times. Hey, it might be old enough to go back to when the world was split! Now, that would be something to read about. As far as we believe, the other would is more advanced and has more regions, but we got all the records for it."  
All Noël did was nod. Everything Epona said was right, in her opinion.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Two hours later; Epona said, putting her book down, "We should read more often; time goes really quick. Not to mention how much we learn from reading."  
 _"Yes, your right. Especially when staying at the base means you get bored stiff,"_ Noël wrote, agreeing with Epona.

"Rosalina will be here any minute," Epona said, looking at her watch. Then she said, "While we wait, I will tell you about her. She runs the Over the Blue Foundation. She is a bit wishy washy and a bit thick, but she is the loveliest person around; and I've met some really nice people."

 _"Can't wait to meet her,"_ Noël wrote. And she meant it; Rosalina sounded really nice.

"Yes, you will like her, I believe: everyone does. She might be frustrating, but she is very nice. Hopefully she won't be too late today as last time: she arrived an hour and a half after she was supposed to!" Epona said stretching out.

They sat in silence for a bit then. Noël thought about the new things she had learnt from her book: mostly about the ancient traditions. But it did seem this was set before the worlds split, as it mentioned the Altar of Sunne and Moone, and how they were connected, and from one you could go to the other, no matter what. Noël was excited to read to the end of this book, because it was teaching her a lot already!

Five minutes later, a dark brown haired young woman pulling a heavy looking trolley entered the building. She was looking a bit tired. She was wearing worn denim blue shorts, a white shirt with a black vest over the top, punk-like gloves, white crew socks and black runners. Her hair was done in a ponytail which came the hole in her pink and white cap. She had a sporty shoulder bag.

"Epona! How nice to see you again! How are your Pokémon?" the woman asked.

"Good, Rosalina: how are you? How's things for the foundation going?" Epona asked, being polite.

"Good, really good. And who's this? A new recruit?" the woman, Rosalina asked, turning to Noël.

"This is Noël: she just appeared a couple of days ago. Noël, this is Rosalina, the president of the Over the Blue Foundation," Epona said.

Noël wrote something down, then Epona handed it to Rosalina. "She can't speak then?" Rosalina guessed as she took the piece of paper.

"No, she can't; she did once, but not now. Maybe one day she will be able to speak again," Epona said shaking her head.

"Hopefully. It must be a pain not being able to speak," Rosalina said, understanding. She then read what Noël had written.

 _"Nice to meet you, Rosalina: what is the Over the Blue Foundation exactly?"_

"Ah, I will have to tell you! How about over a cup of coffee?" Rosalina asked: she needed her coffee! That was the only reason she ran properly!

"Okay, we could arrange that. I'll lock the door and turn the doorbell on," Epona said getting up.

Epona got up and went to the door with Rosalina following her, chatting. Noël went and found Rosa and put it in her bag, along with the paper and pen. As Noël walked out into the entrance hall, Epona and Rosalina were coming away from the door.

"Good timing," Epona commented. Then they went upstairs.

As they walked, Epona asked Rosalina, "How about some lunch, since you're here and its basically lunch time?"  
"Alright, sure," Rosalina nodded.

As they reached the meals area, John was wiping one of the tables. He said, "Hello, Rosalina. You guys coming up for lunch?"  
"Hi, John. Yes, and coffee!" Rosalina said.

"Alright; you sit down and I'll get it ready," John said laughing. Rosalina and her coffee! He then walked back into the Kitchen to get all that for them.

Noël, Rosalina and Epona all sat down. Rosalina said, "So, the Over the Blue Foundation. I started it around… oh, it must be eleven years ago now. It was in memory of a friend who had just died, leaving his Pokémon homeless. They needed somewhere to stay, so I took them in. I didn't have anywhere for them, so we kept moving around. That wasn't helped with me taking in more Pokémon just about every week. Eventually, I came to Alola after visiting the other two regions and several of the islands about. When I couldn't find anything here, I was at the end of my tether and had run out of patience, so I built somewhere out of desperation. It is the first manufactured by humans and Pokémon Island. You see, where I built my home for homeless, badly injured and sick Pokémon was in the middle of the ocean between the four Alolan Islands. I named it 'Over the Blue' because it seemed fitting for somewhere in the ocean."  
" _Wow, sounds pretty fantastic,"_ Noël wrote.

"Thanks, Noël: it's the best I can do. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but I was not expecting it to go as well as it did; building the foundation, I mean. I just needed something temporary, but it has lasted! And with all the strengthening we do, it should last for years," Rosalina said.

"We'll have to take you there one day, Noël; it is a pretty amazing site to see," Epona said.

Then John brought the drinks out. He said as he placed the coffee and tea, "You're talking about the Over the Blue Foundation? I went there and I thought it was great. I'd defiantly work there if I got sacked or was not already working here."

"Oh, wow! I didn't know you liked it so much," Rosalina said looking surprised.

"You're surprised?" Epona asked in disbelief, and Rosalina nodded. Noël couldn't help herself; she had to giggle.

"Yes; you'll have to come, though, Noël! We will have to give you the cooks tour," Rosalina said.

" _I look forward to it,"_ Noël wrote.

"What did you bring today, Rosalina?" Epona asked after John had returned to the Kitchen. Noël didn't know if it was on purpose or not, but if it wasn't, it was very odd for her to wait until then.

"Oh, well: Beast Balls in case our fears are true. Then Poké Carriers for people who are too young for Pokémon. How they work is, the Pokémon goes into it, and when it leaves, it is still like friendly with humans, but a wild Pokémon. When the owner is old enough to be a trainer, the parent or guardian will put a code into it, and it will become a proper Poké ball, and the Pokémon inside will act like a Pokémon caught in a Poké Ball. Of course, if you needed to carry an extra Poké Ball around for whatever reason, they could be used for that too: the Pokémon League can't pick up on that: And I would like it to stay that way. Poké Rangers have brought some to make transporting Pokémon that are being released back into the wild after injury safer," Rosalina said.

"That sounds complicated," Epona said looking shocked.

"Then there is some research. That's it though," Rosalina said.

"I have a question: Noël has this Pokémon, and she doesn't have any balls on her or anything. We don't even know what it is. Could we use one of those Poké Carriers for it? and could you look at it and see if you know? Saniel was going to ask Acerola, but you're here now, so…" Epona explained.

"Yes, okay: I'll have a look," Rosalina nodded.

"Okay: Noël, can you get… Rosa, wasn't it? out?" Epona asked Noël.

Noël nodded. She opened up her bag, picked Rosa up from inside and placed it on the table. Rosalina looked at Rosa curiously. "It is certainly a new one on me. When I go back, I'll have a look through our research notes on Legendary Pokémon and UBS. Something about it makes me think it would be one of those. Looking at what it and what it's made of, makes me lean towards a space Pokémon, which makes me lean towards it being a UB. UB stands for Ultra Beast, by the way, Noël," Rosalina said, quickly adding the last bit.

Noël nodded and wrote, " _Thank you."_

"Yes, thank you. I'll get one of them sorted out for Rosa: Noël carrying it around in her bag is certainly going to lead to trouble," Epona said.

"Especially with Team X around: they're after rare Pokémon, you see. I have just had to improve my security because of it. Not to mention my workers had to battle at least ten grunts to save Pokémon from them every two days. It is just ridiculous! I am about ready to tell the Kahunas to ask you guys to help get rid of them, or I will! Then again, they might get sick of doing it and be gone next year," Rosalina said, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, that does sound pretty bad. We'll keep our ears open for the distress call," Epona said, trying not to smirk.

"Ha! Very funny Epona," Rosalina said no amused.

" _Team X sounds scary,"_ Noël wrote, feeling frightened about them.

"Don't worry, Noël; for the time being at least, someone like me will always be with you; and I'm pretty sure I could chase them off," Epona said.

"Don't be too sure of yourself, Epona: that can be your greatest enemy," Rosalina said wisely.

Then John brought theirs and all the Pokémon's lunch out. After he finished putting it out on the table next to them, they all thanked him. "That's okay; enjoy," he said, then he walked off. Epona and Rosalina let their Pokémon out, but they were right behind Noël, so she couldn't see them.

They got what they wanted to eat, and then they sat down and ate. After a quick look around, Epona said quietly, "I don't trust John: just something about him seems un-trust worthy. Saniel seems to trust him though; so, I am a bit confused about wherever or not it's just me."

" _I don't like him either: something just seems off,"_ Noël wrote.

"Yes! That is exactly how I feel!" Epona said excitedly.

"Weird. Maybe you shouldn't worry about him: but then again, certainly don't dismiss it since two of you are feeling it," Rosalina said nodding. Then she started to ponder.

"Don't think too much into it: he is probably just a shady person which makes Noël and I not trust him," Epona said.

" _Hopefully that's all,"_ Noël wrote, and Epona and Rosalina nodded to agree with her. Then they continued eating.

When they finished; they thanked John, then they went downstairs to go and put the balls Rosalina had created (and brought to the base) in their storage space. Rosalina had left them just near the door. The three picked up two bags each and took them to another room on the bottom floor. This room had lots of screens and machines in it, racks for Poké Balls and bins for empty Poké Balls. The walls and the floor were all white, which made it look stark.

When they had brought all the bags into this room, and Epona had found two new bins for them. When the balls had been emptied into the bins, Rosalina picked up one of the Poké Carriers and handed it to Noël. Noël looked at Rosalina confusedly.

"See the clicky bit? Just press that against Rosa and it'll go in," Rosalina instructed.

Noël tried what Rosalina said and the carrier took Rosa in, in the same way as the Poké Balls took Pokémon in. "Throw the ball at the ground and think you want it to open," Rosalina said to Noël.

Noël gave her a strange, confused look, but she did it and Rosa popped out, again. "Pew?" Rosa cried, sounding confused.

Noël did the same process as before to get Rosa back into the ball. "Well! The work like a charm!" Rosalina said, clapping excitedly.

" _Yay?"_ Noël wrote, causing Epona and Rosalina to laugh.

"I better go, now. Rowena will start to panic if I'm gone too long: she does not cope with being in charge; lucky my niece is interested and she'll be getting the place when I cark it," Rosalina said, sounding sad.

"We'll leave with you: we've got to go out and let Rosa play outside," Epona said.

"Probably a good idea, it does look like a young Pokémon," Rosalina said nodding.

"Well, you two head to the front. I will go and tell John what's happening, then I'll get my bag on the way out," Epona said.

The three made their way out to the staircase, where Epona went up it. Rosalina and Noël continued on until outside.

"Are you looking forward to doing a bit of exploring?" Rosalina asked while they waited for Epona. Noël nodded happily. "Yeah, exploring is fun, isn't it? I remember it being fun when I was travelling around. People think doing the Island challenge is enough, but I feel you need to explore the other region to have lived. That's what I think, anyway."

" _I'm sure it's a very valid opinion,"_ Noël wrote.

"Maybe: thanks though, Noël! You sure have a very open mind about things!" Rosalina said, smiling.

Then Epona came out. "Right! All set! Are you leaving us now, Rosalina?" Epona asked.

"Yep! I'll say you later. Hopefully not too much later, though," Rosalina said. Then, with a wave, she went down towards where the boats came in.

"Come on, Noël! I know this great park just over here," Epona said, leading them in the opposite direction to the one Rosalina had gone.

" _I can't wait! Hopefully, Rosa will burn off some steam and be a little more controllable,"_ Noël wrote, quite messily.

"Hopefully," Epona nodded.

When they reached the park, Epona said after a quick look around, "Let Rosa out: it's pretty safe."  
Noël nodded, and quickly pulled out the Poké Carrier and let Rosa out.

Epona throw three of her Poké Balls and, Theo, Ursula and a Pokémon with bananas under its chin came out. "Right, you three! I want you to watch Rosa, okay?"  
"Woff!"  
"RAAH!"  
"TROP!" They cried, then they went a little off to places they could watch Rosa from, who was investigating a patch of clover.

" _What was that Pokémon with the bananas?"_ Noël asked.

"What? Oh! That's Tropius. I call it Toppy though because I'm not sure if it's a girl or boy. I better let Five out, because she needs a brush," Epona said, pulling out another Poké Ball.

A fox-like Pokémon with nine tail plums. It was a light bluey white colour. "And this is Five, my Ninetails. Come on, let's sit over here," Epona said, leading them over to a bench not that far away.

"Nine!" Five cried, and Noël nodded.

When they sat down, Epona pulled a grooming kit out and started grooming Five. Noël deciding just sitting there would be very boring, she pulled her book on herbs out. Five minutes later, she was bored stiff.

"Do you want to go and have a look around? If you get into trouble, Toppy, Ursula and Theo will help you," Epona suggested.

Noël nodded eagerly. Then she put the book back, then she got up and walked around. It was a very pretty park: with lots of gardens, a huge fountain, and lots of trees. Though, most of the trees were around the edge. There were quite a few wild Pokémon, but not many trainers, owned Pokémon and other people.

After exploring for a while, Noël found Theo, who decided to hang around with her. Shortly after that, it occurred to Noël she hadn't seen Rosa for a while, so she better go and find it. Epona obviously had a similar thought, because not long after Noël and Theo started their search, they came across Epona, Ursula and Five, looking for something.

" _What are you looking for?"_ Noël asked.

"Rosa; what about you?" Epona asked, and Noël nodded to say 'same.' "Okay! Let's search together! Hopefully Toppy is with Rosa."  
Noël nodded to agree, then they started their search. When they got to the back of the park, they heard a cry!

"That sounds like Toppy!" Epona cried, and then they started running towards the source of the sound.

When they reached the very edge of the park, they saw Rosa looking very afraid and shaking; and Toppy was trying to defend it from a flock of Fearow.  
"We have to help! Five, blizzard, Theo, flamethrower!" Epona cried, strongly.

"Ni!"  
"AR!" they both cried, then they released their attacks.

Both attacks hitting the Fearows at the same time was enough to scare them they ran away. Epona and Noël ran over to Rosa and Toppy to make sure they were alright. As Noël picked Rosa up, Epona asked Toppy, "Are you alright?"  
"Trop, trop!" Toppy replied, with a shake of its head.

"Well, that's good: I'm glad you're alright," Epona said, and Noël nodded.

Just as Ursula, Five and Theo came up to ask Toppy something, Rosa started glowing! "Noël! Quickly put it back into the Poké Carrier!" Epona cried to Noël. But she was too late, before Noël could even move, they were teleported off.

########################################################

When the teleporting finished, Noël and Epona at least, collapsed onto the ground feeling rather weak.

"Cos?" Rosa asked as it wiggled free of Noël's grasp. It seemed Rosa still had plenty of energy.

"Right, so the only move it knows is Teleport, great! If it had to be something useless, why couldn't have been Splash?" Epona said, in-between puffs.

Noël shrugged, but she was inclined to agree with Epona on the useless move Rosa could have known.

"Where are we?" Epona asked, thinking out loud when she had recovered.

" _I don't know: at the bottom of some big steps?"_ Noël wrote, pointing at a big set of stairs just nearby. Apart from the stairs and an entrance to a cave, there was nothing else around: it looked like they were in the middle of a dessert. Though, they could hear the sound of falling water.

"Huh?" Epona asked after reading what Noël said, then she looked over to the stairs. "Oh! I know where this is! We are at the Altar of Moone! Come on! We might as well go to the top since we're here."  
" _But that's a very steep climb!"_ Noël wrote, not sure if she would make it to the top.

"Grab Rosa and we'll go up on Theo's back," Epona said, returning Five, Toppy and Ursula.

"Growl!" Theo cried excitedly.

As Noël picked Rosa up, she decided for now she would keep Rosa just in her bag. The next thing Noël did was force Rosa into the bag with quite a bit of fighting; then she went over to Epona, with Rosa stuffed into her bag.

"Alright: now you start trying to climb into Theo, and I'll help you up," Epona said. Noël nodded and then tried to jump up. She tried it a few more times before finally Epona grabbed her at the peak of her jump, and pushed her up. Then Epona climbed on herself.

After making sure they were not going to fall off, Theo charged up the steps. Theo had big, quick steps, which meant climbing the stairs didn't take long.

When they reached the top, Theo stopped so Noël and Epona slid off safely. The Altar was quite majestic. There were two quite large waterfalls coming down from the cliff behind, and they followed into creeks which went straight off the sides of the plateau the altar was built on. On the same wall, the waterfalls fell from, right in the middle, there was a huge stoned bit, with a symbol that reminded Noël and Epona of the moon. On the outer edge of the altar, and before you reached the end of the bit which had been built, there were two platforms which gave Noël the impression that two people needed to stand on them. In the middle, on a built-up platform was the same symbol as on the wall.

"Epona of the International Police, what brings you here today?" someone asked. Epona and Noël looked around to see an elderly lady stepping out from the shadows. She was dressed like a nun and looked like one too.

"Well, to be honest, this was an accidental visit caused by Rosa," Epona said to the woman. She had been here multiple times, and on none of them she had found out the woman's name.

"Cos! Pew?" Rosa cried.

Noël looked down to see Rosa. _"And how did you get out?"_ She thought, about ready to give up on it.

"Oh? I see. That is a very rare Pokémon, young girl: protect it at all costs, because you and it will be destined to change the world, in some way," The woman said to Noël.

"What do you mean?" Epona asked, hoping to learn more.

"I can't say; I'm not allowed to. Take this, young girl: it will be of use at some point in time, I'm sure: this is the symbol of our Moone god," the woman said holding out her hand.

Noël walked closer and saw there was a neckless in the woman's hand. It was a yellow and dark purple crescent moon, with the same symbol as what was on the raised platform.

" _Thank you,"_ Noël shakily wrote, then she took it, and put it on, and hide it beneath her clothes.

"No problem. Good luck getting back," The woman said stonily.

"Thank you; goodbye!" Epona said.

" _Bye. What do we do now, Epona?"_ Noël wrote, on two pieces of paper.

"Try and work out how to get back," Epona said.

"Growl!" Theo said frantically.

"What's the matter?" Epona asked, then she and Noël looked down just in time to see Rosa glow then teleport them, again: to a new place.

Epona didn't know where they had just been teleported to, all she knew is they were very high in the air, with nothing stopping them from falling. She started screaming, and Noël did soon after.

Luckily, Theo thought to get them both and Rosa then he jumped to safety. After falling for a bit, they landed on a small ledge.

"Thanks, Theo: you really saved us just then," Epona panted.

Noël nodded to say the same.

"Cos?" Rosa said from a little bit away. It was not looking in the least bit scared or frightened; in fact, it looked pleased with itself.

" _Where are we?"_ Noël asked.

"On the side of Wela Volcano; I believe. Theo, do you think you could get us to a safer bit of land?" Epona asked Theo, and Theo nodded. "Okay, Noël: grab Rosa and let's get on."

Noël nodded as she and Epona stood up. Noël grabbed Rosa, then she got onto Theo's back with help from Epona, again. Then Epona jumped on. When she gave the signal, Theo charged off. He kept charging until they reached the base of the mountain.

When Theo stopped, Epona and Noël got off. "Thanks, Theo. Return," Epona said, pulling out Theo's ball and returning him to it.

"Alright: let's head this way," Epona started waving towards a path. "If we follow the path we will be able to return to base in no time."  
" _Okay, let's go,"_ Noël wrote.

"Wait; where's Rosa?" Epona asked, after having looked around.

" _I don't know!"_ Noël wrote, feeling panicked.

"We will have to do a ground search because I don't know how Toppy will like the heat," Epona said, as they turned around and went back the way they came from. Noël nodded understandingly.

After quite a bit of backtracking, they found Rosa staring at a patch of grass nearby a pool of lava. Neither of them were sure how Rosa got there, as it was quite far from the track Theo had taken them on. Epona supposed it must have drifted a bit, then wondered.

As Noël picked it up, Epona muttered, thinking about it staring, "Strange creature." Then she said, not wanting to get teleported again, "You better put in the Carrier before it— too late."

Rosa used teleport again. This place they had just teleported to, was a round green area that was closed in, and in the middle was an elegant pond. there were two entrances out, though. All through it, there were these grey totem statues.  
"We're at the Ruins of Life! I wanted to take you here anyway, so, let's go in!" Epona said.

Noël nodded and picked up Rosa. Then, with Epona in the lead, they ran into the ruins. The ruins were very light, which was surprising considering there were no windows, but then there were a few holes in the roof. The first room had four huge blocks in it, there was no way past.

Epona said pulled a device out, "Now, I reckon Ursula could move these, but that isn't strictly legal, and the Kahuna does spend a lot of time here, so I don't want to risk it. This, Noël, is a Poké Pager. I can call various Pokémon to my aid with this. Like, Machamp Shove!" As Epona said the last bit, she pulled a small glass ball out of the device and held it up to the sky.

There was a rainbow flash, and a Machamp appeared. Epona told it to push the boulders so they could get through. The Machmp nodded and did what she asked. Ten minutes later, Machamp cried, "Machamp!"

Noël was shocked: the four boulders where gone in just ten minutes! She had just looked away for a short time and they vanished! As she looked around, she saw some patches of ground which were different, and she wondered if that was where the blocks went.

"Thank you, Machamp," Epona said. There was another rainbow flash, and Machamp disappeared.

As she walked forward, Epona said, "Pokémon are great, aren't they? Machamp pushed those blocks into these holes, which is why the ground has four patches of grey."  
Noël nodded: it seemed like her guess that that was where the blocks had gone was correct. As they proceeded to the next room, they saw it was similar to the previous room except for the lack of blocks, and it had a raised, wooden bit instead. Epona went up the stairs to get to the top of it, and Noël followed. At the top, there was a totem statue, like the ones outside. Behind, were some pink leaves, which looked like they were stuck to the wall. As they stopped, Noël let Rosa go. Rosa went up to the totem statue and was crying happily.

"Rosa seems happy to be here," Epona stated.

 _"Yes, it does,"_ Noël wrote, agreeing with Epona.

"Do you want to pray to the Tapu? If nothing else, it's something to say you've done," Epona asked.

" _Okay!"_ Noël wrote excitedly, but at the same time nervously.

Noël went up to the statue and stood next to Rosa. Then, she reached out her hand and touched it; wishing to find out what happened to her and her memories. Epona screamed, and Noël opened her eyes to see a pick creature with a pink, but wooden looking body in front of her. Noël and Rosa both jumped back in surprise: though in Noël's case, she ended up on the ground.  
"Tapu Lele!" Epona cried, in awe as Noël looked up at it.

"Lele!" Tapu Lele cried. Then it stared at Rosa for a good minute. Rosa being Rosa, gayly stared back.

"Why have you appeared before us, mighty Tapu Lele?" Epona asked, ready to fight. She knew that Tapu Lele could decide to just attack them any second.

Tapu Lele didn't say anything though, it just stared at Rose before moving to Noël. "LYRA AND COSMOG," Tapu Lele said after a while; in plain English to everyone's surprise.

" _Lyra, who's that? And what has she got to do with anything?"_ Noël wondered.

"YOU," Tapu Lele said, pointing at Noël. Then Noël saw a terrifying scene.

 _Great, huge, jellyfish liked creatures surrounded her. Noël was terrified; and the only comfort she had was Rosa, who was just as scared._

 _As one of the creatures extended one of its tentacles, which was covered with a purple substance, Rosa started glowing and released a strong flash that sent these creatures flying._

 _"What?!"_ Noël thought and wrote.

"Huh?" Epona questioned, feeling very confused.

"THEY LOST MEMORIES BECAUSE OF SOMETHING VERY SCARY. JUST SHOWED YOU A SCENE," Tapu Lele said.

" _I saw, huge jellyfish-like creatures, they were all around Rosa and I: we were both so scared. One extended a tentacle towards me; it was covered in some kind of poison; I'm sure. Then Rosa glowed and used some power to send them away,"_ Noël wrote.

"I wonder; that sounded like an Ultra Beast: maybe you were in the Ultra Space? But what has Lyra got to do with anything?" Epona asked, thinking.

"THAT'S RIGHT. LYRA, HER," Tapu Lele said, then it vanished.

"That was weird. We have found out a bit out you; but who is Lyra? Tapu Lele wasn't at all clear," Epona said scratching her head. She thought Lyra must have something to do with Noël, but what?

" _No, it wasn't,"_ Noël agreed.

Then, Rosa started glowing to use teleport.

"All no! Not again! Please stop, Rosa!" Epona cried. But that fell on death ears.

This time, they were landed on top of a huge snowy mountain.

"Vrr, it's cold," Epona said, and Noël nodded frantically.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Epona said. Noël nodded, then she picked up Rosa, and Epona led them towards a cave that would hopefully take them down to the bottom.

"If we walk fast we will get to the bottom in no time," Epona said as they walked briskly.

As they walked, Noël wished Rosa would use teleport again. "I don't suppose you could get Rosa to use Teleport again, could you?" Epona asked, glancing back at Noël.

Noël shook her head, then gestured to Rosa, who was just falling asleep. "Typical. You better put it the Poké Carrier, for now," Epona said.

Noël nodded and did exactly that.

"It's still hard to believe we just met the guardian of Akala Island; Tapu Lele. That's not something that happens every day," Epona commented.

" _Yes, it seems so surreal,"_ Noël wrote.

"Yep. I bet everyone will be jealous," Epona said, laughing slightly. Noël did too, though she wasn't sure if she was supposed to.

After a while, Epona sent Theo out, and they climbed on again. Theo could run faster, which saved them walking, and being a fire type quite a bit of heat came out of his coat. Noël didn't know if Epona knew that before now, but even if she didn't, it was still a good idea.

After what seemed like hours of endless caverns filled with snow and ice, they came to an outside area. This was beautiful. There was snow everywhere, and it was still falling. It was a pretty clear night which meant the stars and the snowflakes had a very pretty effect together. There was quite a bit of long grass, and surprisingly, only the tips were covered in snow. There was a group of Vulpix following a Ninetails going through this area.  
"Even if it is cold, it sure is beautiful up here," Epona said as they watched.

" _Yes, it is,"_ Noël nodded.

"Ready, Theo?" Epona asked.

"Gowl!" Theo barked.

"Alright, hold on tight, Noël," Epona said gripping on.

Noël did the same; then, Theo started into a gallop and jumped downwards. It was a very long jump. When they finally landed it was a relief to Noël at the very least. Where they just landed was quite a bit warmer, but there still was a bit of snow.

"Come on, Theo; can you just get us to the Tapu Village Pokémon Centre?" Epona asked Theo. Theo nodded and continued on.

"We are on the third Island of Alola, Noël. This one is called Ula Ula. That mountain we just climbed down is the tallest in Alola and one of the seven tallest in the world. This village is Tapu village," Epona said as they entered a Village. "We are very near the Ruins on this island, which is why the village was built here and it was called Tapu Village."  
" _Wow,"_ Noël wrote.

As they reached the Pokémon Centre, Epona said, "This is a Pokémon Centre. People take their Pokémon to get healed here. They also have a Cafeteria, rooms and a Poké Mart. A Poké Mart sells things such as healing items, repels and Pokéballs. So, this is one of the most important places for a trainer."  
" _Wow! It does sound like a great place,"_ Noël wrote, with a smile on her face.

As they went inside, Epona's phone went off. "Ah! That's Saniel! I'll see if he can help us. Hello, Epona speaking," Epona said answering it.

"Epona! Where are you and Noël?!" Saniel shouted through the phone. Epona held the phone away from her ear as Saniel spoke because he was shouting.

"On Ula Ula Island. Rosa kind of teleported us here: can you help us get back?" Epona asked, hopefully.

"Alright; whereabouts are you? I'll ring Rosalina and ask her if she can send a Helicopter to get you," Saniel said.

"Sure. We are at Tapu Village, but we will move down towards the trial site," Epona said.

"Roger that. See you soon; Saniel out," Saniel said then he hung up.

"Alright, Noël, Theo: let's go, again," Epona said. Then she turned around and left the Pokémon Centre with Noël and Theo quickly following.

When they got out of the centre they climbed on Theo's back, and he cantered down some steps to reach the beach. This beach had black sand. Just above them looked like a road, but it had had a landslide fall on it so now half of it was on the ground. It was a very quiet beach; Noël, Epona and Theo were about the only people about. Noël saw a few big stones in the ocean and decided that was probably why there weren't many people. That and the fact it wasn't exactly hot, even though it wasn't cold, either and it was starting to get late.

Theo went up some stairs and stopped. They were outside what looked like an abounded shop. As they got off Theo, Epona said, "That used to be the Thrifty Mega Mart: Tapu Bulu destroyed it. People believe it did not approve of the Mega Mart, so they moved it to another Island. Nowadays, it is a trial site run by Acerola. She won't be around now though; it's too late."

Noël nodded tiredly: it had been a long day and she had learned a whole lot. Maybe if she wasn't so tired, she would have asked about Tapu Bulu: but right now, all she felt like doing was sleeping. Theo gave a tired yawn, and Epona said, returning him to his ball, "Oh yes, sorry, Theo! You have done well today; have a nice rest inside your ball."

"Wuff!" Theo growled as he was sucked into the Poké Ball.

An hour later, when it was starting to get very dark when they heard a loud chopping sound from the sky.  
"Finally!" cried Epona.

Noël gave her a look as if to say 'huh?' so Epona quickly explained, "That sound is the helicopter sound!"  
A few minutes later they saw something flying through the sky with a bright light on the front. After appearing, it started to land. When it was quite a way down, Noël and Epona could see it was going to land on the beach.

The helicopter was quite long and was bright blue with 'Over the Blue Foundation' written on the side. It had quite a small body and a very long tail. At the end of the tail there was a little propeller spinning, and on top was a huge on also spinning. All in all, it looked quite like a Yanmega. The helicopter was so big that it was creating quite a strong wind which was blowing at Epona and Noël, almost pushing them over.

When the helicopter had landed, Epona started walking towards it. When they were quite close, the door opened and Rosalina stepped out. "I hear you've been having an adventure," she said.

"Yes; Rosa decided to learn Teleport," Epona said, not impressed.

"Oh dear. Come on, hop in and I'll take you back," Rosalina said, trying not to laugh.

"Thank you," Epona said, and Noël wrote 'thank you.'

Rosalina got back in the helicopter and sat down, then Epona and Noël got in. When they had sat down, Noël noticed that there was one other person inside, other than the driver. This was a blue-haired lady: her blue hair kind of looked like it had been stuck in a power socket. When Epona and Noël had done up their seat belts, this blue-haired lady shut the door, then she signalled to the driver, and they took off again.

"So, Epona and Noël: this is my second in command, Rowena. Rowena, this is Epona from the International Police, and Noël, a young girl who they are helping to find her home," Rosalina said.

"Nice to meet you," Rowena said, nodding curtly.

"Nice to meet you, Rowena," Epona said, offering a smile.

" _Nice to meet you, Rowena,"_ Noël wrote, smiling shyly.

"What do you think of my Helicopter?" Rosalina said. Then she continued, "It's a very new one, you see."

"It's very cozy," Epona commented. And it was true: leather seats that were as soft as a cloud, carpet floors; what else was going to spring to mind?  
" _It's very nice, Rosalina,"_ Noël wrote. She was just excited about getting to ride in a Helicopter!  
"Great! I'm glad you all like it!" Rosalina said, looking satisfied.

"So, where are we landing?" Epona asked.

"I got permission from the Kahuna for us to land on Akala Beach. Speaking of which: how much longer, Hans?" Rosalina asked the driver.

"About another fifteen minutes," he replied.

"Gee, it's so much faster than a boat," Epona commented, remembering the day it took for her to get to one island to another.

"I know, boats are so slow. Apparently, they're hoping to get a plane service between Melemele and Akala islands up and running early next year. Then if that goes well, they will extend the service to other islands," Rowena said.

"That will be good," Epona agreed.

"By the way; I've picked up signs of alien lifeforms on Poni Island. The Kahuna and Trial Captain has gone to control that because, between the two of them, they should be able to stop the one lifeform. However, tomorrow I will be able to give you all the readings. It will be early, at least. Even if you guys are not needed, it would be good for you to know, as these things happen in threes," Rosalina said.

"Okay; I'll let Saniel know. And yes, they do," Epona nodded.

Then Epona talked about the adventures she and Noël had had that day. Rosalina too seemed to think that the jellyfish-like creatures Noël remembered where an Ultra beast called Nihilego, and it sounded like she was in the Ultra Space. She was very impressed that they met Tapu Lele; but just as mythed about who Lyra was, or where it is.

"So, what are Nihilego? You know, what do they do?" Epona asked.

"This is very old information, but it tells you enough. So, apparently: if you get infected or have some of its venom get into you, you will suddenly become violent. And because the venom just sits on its tentacles, it can go through Ultra wormholes and unknowingly effect people. So, here's a scenario to spell it out," Rosalina said, seeing Epona and Noël were looking quite confused.

Then she said, "So, two kids have a lovely, loving mother. But one day, she changes suddenly. She is no longer the kind loving person, or at least, it has changed somehow. And she starts to act different and or go crazy and randomly decides she wants an Ultra Beast. Not knowing that she was being controlled by some kind of poison, the two children run away. Three to four and a half years after the sudden change, the mother dies from the poison. And Nihilego can be a parasite too; it can absorb, so to speak, a Pokémon or a person, and become very hard to stop, and very hard to remove from its host. That is what Nihilego is. Noël was very lucky to get out of there with just memories missing because of all the trauma," Rosalina said, looking disgusted.

"Ouch! What a horrible Pokémon!" Epona said, appalled.

" _Yes, my thought's exactly,"_ Noël wrote.

"Someone did catch one though: and the venom dried out. That is something the Beast Balls do; make the Ultra Beast safer. That girl who caught it didn't get affected by its venom either. She actually became a champion with her Nihilego. So, if we could catch one without anyone getting affected by the venom, it would be an alright Pokémon. Anything is, for some reason; the venom on Nihilego doesn't work very well on our planet, so it makes less of a threat, even then. That is interesting, you know: in the Ultra Space it is very dangerous, but here it isn't. Then of course, for whatever reason when the venom slips off the tentacle and falls into an Ultra Wormhole it's still just as dangerous," Rosalina said, finding that whole concept very confusing.

"Catching one would be good then: because then you could study it," Epona stated.

"Yes, it would," Rosalina agreed.

Before they knew it, the fifteen minutes before they got to the beach was up.

When the Helicopter landed, Rosalina said, "Well, this is where we leave you. Goodbye."  
"Thank you, Rosalina. See you!" Epona said. She was very grateful that Rosalina came to their rescue.

" _Bye, and thank you,"_ Noël wrote.

"Bye! Nice meet you!" Rowena said. Then, Epona and Noël stepped out of the Helicopter.

When they were a good distance away, the helicopter took off. Without a word, Epona lead on back to the base. It was a short walk back to base, fortunately; because Noël and Epona didn't think they could walk that far.

E##############################################E

As soon as they arrived, they went straight upstairs to the meals room. Everyone else was already in there, eating. After grabbing their dinner, releasing the Pokémon (including Rosa), they sat down with Saniel, Looker and Anabel.

"I hear Rosa has learned Teleport," Saniel stated.

"Yes, and it was very excited too. We ended up at the Altar of Moone, Wela Park Volcano, Ruins of Life and Mt. Lanakila. It was nice being able to ride in Rosalina's new helicopter, though. And we met Tapu Lele at the ruins! It showed Noël how she lost most her memories: she was in the Ultra Space and got ambushed by some Nihilego. The trauma from it all caused her to lose most her memories. And it kept talking about a person or a place called Lyra," Epona said.

"Wow! What a journey!" Anabel said, with her mouth open.

" _It was kind of fun; but very tiring,"_ Noël wrote.

"I wonder who Lyra is? Are you going to go to bed when you finish eating?" Looker asked, and Noël nodded.

"When can we go to bed?" Epona asked Saniel.

"It won't be too long: just got to give out the tasks for tomorrow," Saniel responded.

"Ah, good," Epona said happily.

When everyone finished eating, Noël grabbed Rosa and went upstairs for bed. After everyone else collected their Pokémon, they went to the computer room. It was one the same floor as the meal's room, just on a different corridor.

Epona told them all about the day's adventures, or more particularly, about what Rosalina had said about Nihilego and what they discovered at the Ruins of life.  
"I wonder: could Lyra be Noël's real name?" Anabel asked. Epona stared at Anabel for a few seconds, then whacked herself: Why hadn't she thought of it?

"Possibly, it would make sense," Orlanda said.

"That is probably it; silly me for not thinking of it," Epona said, looking embarrassed.

"Yes, it would. It sounds like a very interesting day though, Epona," Saniel said.

"Yes, it does," just about everyone else agreed.

Then, Saniel said changing the subject, "A half day tomorrow and we will have finished posting posters for a couple of weeks. Anabel and John will stay, with Anabel being the one to look after Noël. Anything to add?"

"You might want to go to Poni Island and catch up with the captain and Kahuna: apparently, there is a UB on that Island and they think they can take care of it. But, just to be on the safe side," Epona said.

"Yes, good idea, Epona. Anything else?" Saniel asked, and everyone shook their heads. "Well then; bed, I think."

* * *

 **I'm sorry it has been so long this the last update! Can't promise the next one will be any better. But I haven;t given up, yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: UB Nihilego Part 1**

 **Of what I have written, this story is over 30000 words, and considering I don't really feel I am half way through yet (I have the story plot and it mostly mapped) I am going to estimate the story will end up at around 60000 words, which is pretty good.**

 **Also, I have only one more new story in the waiting before I stop writing. I will never abandon these stories, with the exception of the Hp/LM/HBN crossover, but I have already said it is up for adoption. These other ones plus one more will be my last multi chaps though. Even though I have not been part of Fanfiction long, it has been great, and I am sad to leave. I am not sure what to do about my four badgers though. I my finish the series, or I may leave that to someone else. I may write more oneshots though.**

 **Sorry, but that was all important though. On with the story.**

* * *

The next day, the members of the International Police Force on Akala Island all had an early morning. Not many were happy about it.

In the early hours of the morning, the base had received an urgent distress signal from Poni and Ula' Ula Islands. As soon as Saniel had listened to it, he sent out an urgent call to all the members, telling them to come to the base as soon as possible.

"Why have we been woken up so early?" Orlanda asked when everyone was there, brushing back her puffy white hair that looked like a cake. She yawned straight after asking her question, while everyone else in the room nodded to agree. Most looked dreadful and as if they had been dragged from their coffins. A couple were leaning on walls to stay upright or having Pokémon spray water into the face. The ones seated looked as though they were going to fall asleep, and get bad backs.

"The Captain and Kahuna on Poni Island need our help, as do the Captains and Kahuna on Ula' Ula Island: UBs, they are on both those islands. You stronger and or more senior members, you will go to Poni Island, as there are five of the UB Gazzlord on that island, along with a few others: but Gazzlord is easily the baddest, so we need the strongest team to assault them. As for the rest of you, will go to Ula' Ula Island. There are UBs all across the islands, but they are easier to overpower, and we already have members from Over the Blue there. Be aware, you must be in pairs: it is safer with the much stronger than average Pokémon alien creatures around," Saniel said, giving the order out, and reminding them of safety. Everyone paled as he spoke.

"What about Noël?" Epona asked, wondering what they were going to do with her, or who was staying.

"Anabel will look after her. Sabrina, you will stay here, too, unless you are called. Now, hurry and grab what you need, and a piece of toast or something. We have to leave as soon as possible, so hurry!" Saniel cried, expressing how urgent they get going was.

Anabel was surprised, and a little hurt by being told to stay. She didn't have a problem with it per say, just she felt it was an insult to her ability. She angrily clenched her fists, but quickly released them and bit her tongue knowing this was petty, and this kind of things was mentioned in the work contract.

As soon as Saniel finished speaking, everyone charged off to get ready to go. Anabel, even though she was not going, did her best to help everyone else. She filled bags with Beast Balls and other useful items that might be needed, she grabbed other things (this and that) that might be needed, too. She even helped Sabrina with cooking the toast! For a good half hour, everything went by in a blur. Anabel was not sure what she was doing: she felt like a robot.

When everyone finally left, Anabel collapsed into a chair, and finally had the time to process everything and work out what happened. Because she was just doing what she was told; Anabel didn't think about it, and because of the urgency to go, she had to rush. Before now, Anabel hadn't had the time to think.

"Anabel dear, would you like some breakfast?" Sabrina asked, coming over to Anabel.

"No; I might go and have a nap: it's not long until breakfast, so Noël will awaken soon. You don't might terribly, do you?" Anabel asked Sabrina. Anabel was slowly beginning to realise how tired she was.

"That's fine! I had enough sleep to get me through. I will come to wake you if you're not awake by normal breakfast time: how does that sound?" Sabrina suggested. Then she said, "And don't worry about the door; it's before normal hours, so if someone does need us, I'll know from up here."

"Thank you, that would be great," said Anabel gratefully. Sabrina was a lifesaver!

Anabel then begrudgingly got out of her chair and went up to the top floor to lie on one of the beds up there. Most of the beds for being who needed protection orders placed on a family member, but as Alola was pretty peaceful, so they were all empty except for the one Noël was sleeping in.

It was not common for people to live inside the building as far as members went: mostly because of the low budget that they had to build the building, and the number of beds they needed for people in danger, they just didn't have enough money to build many other rooms. There were only three, and they were taken up by Saniel, Sabrina and Tittle: Saniel being the leader, Sabrina being the head cook, and Tittle being their Inhouse Nurse Joy and human doctor. Four now with Noël here, for now.

/

Noël had been awoken by all the noise downstairs, but after eavesdropping on what was happening and seeing what time it was, she decided to try and go back to sleep. Everyone was sounding hurried and stressed, so she decided to keep out of trouble in bed. Another factor being, Rosa was still sound asleep, and Noël didn't want it to disturb the peace because it was woken up early.

/

Noël did manage to get back to sleep, but she was woken up by someone coming up their stairs and opening the door to one of the nearby rooms. However, Noël still felt pretty tired, so she went back to sleep.

Despite all the disturbances, Noël still woke up at the normal time, and she didn't feel too tired, which was good. But, because of the wasted minutes trying to get back to sleep, or listening to wait was happening, Noël did feel a tiny baby bit laggy, but other than that, she was fine and ready for the day.

After getting dressed into her white flowery dress and the matching items, Rosa had awoken. It cheerfully greeted Noël with a, "Pew!"  
Noël smiled and had a little giggle before returning Rosa to the Poké Carrier. Then, without another glance around, Noël left the room. As she started making her way through the building, she met Sabrina.

Sabrina was knocking on a door to a room nearby Noël's, while saying, "Anabel, time to wake up." She turned to Noël and said, smiling kindly, "Noël; how are you?"  
" _Good, thanks. You?"_ Noël wrote quite quickly.

"Good, very good. I'm good, thank you. Huh?" Sabrina said, then she pressed her ear to the door. After a few seconds, Noël assumed she must have heard something, because then Sabrina said, "Okay, see you soon. Come on, Noël; I'll take you down to the kitchens."  
" _Thanks!"_ Noël wrote, nodding. Sabrina turned and walked towards the Meal's Room, and the Kitchens. Noël quickly followed with fear of getting left behind. She had a vague idea of how to get to the front door from the Meal's Room but passed that, Noël had no idea.

When they reached the Meal's Room, Sabrina said to Noël, "Now, just hold on and I'll bring the food out! What kind of Pokémon food did Rosa like? I only want to get the food we need out, and I know about Anabel's and my own."

 _"The Psychic type food,"_ Noël replied.

"Okay, same as the psychic types. Wait right there, food is on its way!" Sabrina said, rushing into the Kitchen. As Noël waited, she reflected on Sabrina: this was the first time she had really gotten to get to understand Sabrina. Sabrina could seem a bit distant and cold, but really, she was more the motherly, jolly and fun type.

After a couple of minutes of being in the Kitchen, Sabrina brought deep, steel dishes with the food inside out, and placed them in the Food Warmer. This took her four trips, then she had to do one more for Pokémon food. Noël noted there was less food than normal, then again, there were fewer people. Just as Sabrina finished bringing the food out, Anabel came in.

"Hi, Noël," Anabel greeted. When Sabrina re-entered the room, Anabel said, "Hi, Sabrina: and thanks again."

"No problem, Anabel. You have quite a good nose for when food's ready though: just finished bringing it out! Come on then, let's serve this food up!" Sabrina said, taking off her apron and starting to help herself to the food. When she finished serving herself some food, she got five bowls out and used three types of Pokémon food to fill them up.

Anabel quickly followed suit; though she had six bowls and a couple of other types of food. She and Sabrina took their food over to a four-person table, put their food on the table and the Pokémon food on the ground, then they sent their Pokémon out! Sabrina had a: Tropius, a Venusaur, a Victorybell, a Lilligant and a Servine. Sabrina nicely told Noël all the names of her Pokémon.

Anabel sent out an Espeon, Alakazam, Metagross, Starmie, Bruxish and Delphox. Noël saw Anabel liked Psychic Pokémon, but she wanted to keep a large type variety. The three sat down for breakfast.

"I wonder what type Rosa is?" Sabrina said, looking at Rosa.

" _I don't know, but it's actually called Cosmog,"_ Noël wrote.

"Cosmog?" Sabrina questioned, while Anabel said, nodding, "Ah yes, Saniel did mention that last night."  
"Oh? Did he? I don't remember it," Sabrina said, raising an eyebrow.

"You had stepped out for the loo," Anabel said, smiling.

"Oh, okay. Considering it likes psychic food, there's a good chance it's Psychic then," Sabrina said, and Anabel nodded.

"Now, Noël: to make things easier for you, Saniel has decided to get in a psychic from the Unova region to teach you to communicate via telepathy," Anabel said.

" _Do you think I'm psychic?"_ Noël wrote down, looking excited as Anabel read it.

"Well, people believe we are all psychic, just most choose not to use it: I have no idea if it's true, but that is what the psychics say. The lady will come in a week or so, and she is a member of the Elite Four: her name is Caitlin," Sabrina said.

When they finished breakfast, A loud groaning sound went through the building. " _What is that?"_ Noël asked via paper.

"A call has come through!" Anabel said, running to the TV room. Noël and Sabrina rushed after her.

As they reached the TV room, Anabel ran at a seat and sat down as she pressed the answer button. As Noël and Sabrina got there, Rosalina appeared on the screen.

"Rosalina, what a pleasant surprise," Anabel said, sounding very surprised.

"It's horrible! Anabel, you've got to get to Po Town! Nihilego has been seen there! We don't have enough manpower to fully cover the area and protect the villages! You've got to go! Rowena is on her way with a helicopter! You've got to go! Take Noël if you must!" Rosalina said panicked and distressed.

"But!" Anabel started, but Rosalina said, "NO! please!"  
"Oh, alright. How long will Rowena be?" Anabel asked.

"Ten minutes at most. Thank you! Do you need me to send someone over to guard base?" Rosalina asked. She was looking relieved.

"No, it's fine, Sabrina is here," Anabel said.

"Hi," Rosalina said, seeing Noël and Sabrina.

Noël and Sabrina both waved, then they said goodbye and Anabel cancelled the call. "Well, that's a day changer," Anabel said.

" _Yes, it is,"_ Noël wrote.

"Ring, ring!" Something rang.

"Oh, that's my phone!" Sabrina said after a minute, flushing embarrassedly. She walked off to take it.

"Well, it looks like you'll be in Sabrina's care. She's good; be good for her, though," Anabel said, turning her seat to face Noël.

Sabrina came in looking pale. "My mum, she's very sick: they think she's going to die," Sabrina said sounding terribly upset. She sat down glumly.

"Well, you better go and see her," Anabel said, getting up.

"I can't! What about Noël and the base?" Sabrina protested.

"Oh, that will be fine, I'll send another call through to Rosalina asking if she can have someone man the base after all, and Noël can come with me. In the event someone needs us that urgently, they will be able to wait," Anabel said.

"But, that could be dangerous!" Sabrina argued.

"Rowena will be with us," Anabel said. Then she said, pushing Sabrina to the door, "Now, off with you! we will be fine!"

"Alright," Sabrina begrudgingly agreed.

Then the commotion started, with Anabel quickly putting a call back to Rosalina. Sabrina quickly grabbed a few things and her Pokémon, then she left. Anabel then grabbed her Pokémon while Noël made a pack lunch after getting Rosa. Then Anabel filled four bags full of Beast Balls.

Then, Anabel said, starting to sound stressed, "Come on, let's wait for the Helicopter outside."  
Noël nodded and followed Anabel out. When they left the building, Anabel locked up. They waited at the bottom of the steps for a little while. When they heard the sound of a helicopter going overhead, Anabel lead Noël down to the beach to meet the helicopter.

* * *

 **more action in the next chapter. For the record, I have decided I dislike Serena. She is alright, but her interests are a bit boring, and she's boring. She only has three Pokémon, too.**

 **Is there any thing else for me to comment on? I am not sure. I am so annoyed: I wanted to find a version of the Force Awakens on the internet, and the only ones I had to agree to have the site send me Notifications! it would be alright, accept I don't know if I could turn that off, after. I am not that desperate: and some of the pictures of scene of the movie have creeped me out. But considering the prequels and original movies are all avaliable, I am sure FA will be soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: UB Nihilego part 2**

 **Alright, two, no three months since last update? I do have other stories and other things going on though. Especially when I say I am getting outa FFN.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

As they reached the beach, the Helicopter had just been turned off and Rowena was stepping out to probably greet them. She waved at them to signal they could come over. As Noël and Anabel got to her, Rowena asked, "Ready? And is Noël coming?"

"Yes, we are. Yes, she is," Anabel nodded.

"Alright, hop in: we've got to go," Rowena said, though she did look a little begrudging to let Noël come, which was fair enough considering it was probably going to be very dangerous.

They all got onto the helicopter, and when they were buckled in, it took off. Noël noticed that after they had taken off, the helicopter seemed to be going faster than when Rosalina and Rowena came to rescue Noël and Epona the previous day, but that could be her imagination, too.

"We are dealing with three Nihilego: and they are in the hills around a small town called Po Town. We will land there and set out in two groups. Now, are you alright with Noël with you, Anabel?" Rowena asked, looking at the plan Rosalina had written upon a sheet of paper.

"Yeah, sure," Anabel weakly agreed. She was still struggling to comprehend what was happening.

"Thanks! There will be two groups of us, and we will catch two of the Nihilego: Rosalina sent a group who is going from a different spot for another one as it is quite far from the others and other workers at the Foundation will protect the civilians around. With the exception of you two, when we catch one unless the other group has spoken on a communication device we have, we will move to their location to help capture the beast," Rowena said, finishing the list.

"Right. How long until we get there?" Anabel asked.

"Ten minutes," the driver responded.

" _Will it be scary?"_ Noël wrote.

"No, you'll be safe: I can guarantee," Anabel responded automatically.

Ten minutes later, the Helicopter started to descend. When it landed, Rowena, Noël, the driver and Anabel got out. Anabel had a bag of Beast Balls which she'd brought and Rowena had her own, probably from Over the Blue.

"Right, we'll go up here," Rowena said, pointing up the hill.

"Okay, we'll go down here?" Anabel said, pointing down the hill. Rowena nodded, then Noël did to show she understood.

"See you soon," Rowena said. Then everyone split to get to work.

As they walked down, Anabel said, "Now, stay with me, and keep an eye out. Go, Espeon!" Anabel pulled out a Pokéball and released a purple cat-like Pokémon.  
" _Okay,"_ Noël wrote.

As they walked down the hill, Espeon suddenly stopped and looked to the left, and then stiffened. "What's the matter, Espeon?" Anabel asked, bending down.

"Es," Espeon replied, gesturing towards some bushes.

"You think there's something there? Starmie, come out!" Anabel said, sending her Starmie out.

"Heh," Starmie cried.

"Starmie, stay with Noël. Noël, wait here with Starmie, we're going to check it out," Anabel said, holding her hand up as she moved forward. "Come on, Espeon," Anabel said, then Espeon went with her towards the bushes.

Noël shivered as she and Starmie waited; it felt as though she was being watched and a creepy stare. Then Noël noticed something move in the shadows, and whatever was moving was probably in the bushes. Then something white came from the bushes. Noël quickly recognised it as Nihilego! Remembering what they tried to do to her, Noël knew she needed to warn Anabel! Starmie tensed its muscles.

"Hehu!" Starmie cried to its trainer.

"ANABEL! Get out of there!" Noël cried in a high-pitched voice and slightly raspy voice. It had been a very hard deciding what to do, but when she suddenly found the confidence to shout, she did.

Anabel turned around and gasped in horror. As Nihilego raised one of its tentacles, Espeon hit it with Psychic, which made it withdraw. However, that made Anabel loose balance.

"YAHH!" Anabel cried as she fell. Espeon jumped after her.

Noël ran to the edge. After Anabel lay there for a few seconds, she groaned; from Espeon's body language, Anabel was alive. Noël sighed: Anabel was safe! Then the Nihilego descended upon Noël.

 _"Heh! Noël, I'll distract it, you get the Beast Balls and throw one. Heh_ ," Starmie said to Noël, using mind powers that Psychic-types were well known for.

" _You sure?"_ Noël asked.

" _Heh, yes,"_ Starmie said.

" _Alright,"_ Noël nodded. Then Starmie sent a Psychic at Nihilego.

While Starmie distracted Nihilego, Noël carefully, and slowly snuck around to where Anabel had dropped the bags with the Beast Balls. It was very hard for Noël, because she had to avoid attacks, and every now and then Nihilego would forget about Starmie and try to attack her, only to be reminded about Starmie's existence.

By the time Noël reached the bags, Starmie was in serious trouble: it had run out of energy basically and was badly hurt. It was a strong Pokémon, but the strength of the ultra-beast was something else.

Not wanting it to get more hurt, Noël had to act fast. She made as much noise as possible, for the Nihilego to notice her.

" _Starmie, when I nod, use your strongest attack on Nihilego! No time to explain,"_ Noël told Starmie.

" _Heh, right,"_ Starmie said, understanding.

And it worked, the Nihilego turned to see Noël, and it came towards her. When Noël was sure it was close enough, she prepared to throw a Beast Ball at it. With the bad memories and the Nihilego so close, Noël felt her entire body shake. Steadying herself for a second, Noël nodded to Starmie, and as Starmie launched an attack, while Noël threw the Beast Ball in her hand.

The Beast Ball hit mere seconds after Starmie's attack did, and Nihilego was taken inside. After two rocks, it donged to announce Nihilego had been caught.

Noël sighed in relief, and collapsed onto the ground, trying not to faint. "Noël!" she looked up to see Rowena and the driver sliding down the hill and running towards her with a Gallade and Togekiss out with them.

"What happened? And where's Anabel?" Rowena asked.

" _Nihilego happened: it's in that ball. Anabel, she fell down the cliff,"_ Noël wrote, then she pointed.

Rowena looked down the cliff, and cried, "Oh god! James, get Anabel and Espeon to the helicopter! Noël, can you please help me get Starmie, and these Beast Balls back to the helicopter?"  
"Yes mam," James the driver said. He ran down the hill. Noël nodded to Rowena, and she then went to help.

A few of the Beast Balls had fallen out of the bag, so Noël collected those up. Thankfully, Rowena picked up and pocketed Nihilego's ball: Noël didn't think she could cope with holding it. After gathering everything up, Rowena picked up one of the bags and headed up to the helicopter. After gesturing for Starmie to come, Noël picked the other bag and followed Rowena.

When they got there, Rowena put both the bags behind one of the seats. By that stage, Espeon and James had arrived with Anabel, who Espeon was using Psychic on to left her up the cliff. Espeon placed Anabel on the ground in front of some of the seats.

"Ready?" James asked Rowena.

"Yes, we are," Rowena nodded.

"Alright, let's hurry back," James said, closing the door. Then he rushed to the front as Noël and Rowena sat down and buckled themselves in.

"Sorry about this, but you are going to come for a detour to Over the Blue, Noël," Rowena apologised.

" _It's okay, I understand,"_ Noël wrote.

"Thank you: you're a kind child," Rowena said, grabbing a speaker thing.

As the helicopter took off, she said into it, "Home base, this is Rowena here; code red! I need medical staff on the ready when we arrive! I repeat, medical staff on the ready!"  
After a few minutes, she got a reply. "Thank you," Rowena said, then she put it down next to Anabel, to monitor her.

Rowena sighed, then she said to Noël, "We will arrive at the Over the Blue Foundation in a few minutes. Will you explain what happened when we get there?"  
" _Okay,"_ Noël shyly wrote.

"Thank you," Rowena said. Then they sat in silence for the rest of the trip to over the blue.

* * *

 **So, that's sorted out. We are three or four chapters away from where the story really starts to get on fire. We are also getting closer to getting pokémon! Shall I include a list of them at the start of every chapter?**

 **Don't ask when the next update will be, but not for at least three months. See you!**


End file.
